Suits and Ties
by Caoilo
Summary: Spencer Reid has a secret he would rather keep that way. This is about become more than a little difficult with Morgan noticing Reid's peculiar behaviour. It may already be too late, could a mystery third party be about to blow the lid on Reid's secret and if so what will it cost Reid? All this on top of the teams most complex case yet.
1. Setting the Scene

When Reid walked into the readyroom Morgen was waiting there.

"Morning" Muttered Reid as he rubbed his red eyes.

"What's up with you kid?" Derek asked.

"I spent last night watching a documentary on-"

"Good for you kid."

Reid was a little annoyed at being cut off but if it meant he had less questions to answer, and that was all the better.

Hotch was the next to arrive, shortly followed by Prentiss and Rossi.

"Did you and Jack enjoy the game?" Asked Rossi.

"You know it doesn't seem to matter how many games I take him to he's just not going to be a Seattle's fan." Hotch smiled.

Rossi chuckled "Well god loves a trier."

"Right." Laughed Hotch.

"Good morning my fellow comrades." Penelope welcomed as they sat down.

"This morning we were contacted by Las Vegas Police." She said pointing the remote-control at the screen.

"In the past three days local LEO's have found the bodies of two men."

On the screen appeared the picture of two similar looking men.

"Both are John Does', neither could be matched to missing persons' records."

"They were both found strangled." As she spoke the picture changed to show two necks that each had a red raw line, it was evident that the bodies rested on autopsy tables.

"Their sure it wasn't suicide?" Morgen asked.

"It is the state with the heights number of suicides. Annually, Las Vegas deals with thirty six suicides for every hundred thousand people." Reid looked up to see the disturbed expressions of his colleagues faces.

"They are sure is was murder. They were found dressed like this!" Again Penelope clicked the remote.

Crime scene photos of both men appear on the screen. The victims were wearing suits.

"So they were business men?" Prentiss asked.

"I doubt it business men would be missed." Replied Penelope

"And if he keeps this pattern up we will have another body in twenty four hours." Pointed out Agent Rossi.

"Agreed, wheels up in fifteen." Aaron said and then paused to look at Morgan who walked to the door.

Aaron was still getting used to Morgan delegating responsibilities. He made a mental note to get better at following Morgan's lead and not to continue stepping on toes.

0o0o0oo0o0o00

Penelope toddled down the aisle of the plane. "Ok, so we have two different dump sites, but they are creepily close to each another. The LEO's have arranged a space for us in their offices which I will go to with Reid while the rest of you look over the scenes."

"Here is a copy of the case file." Smiled Penelope as she handed the hard copy to Reid, who did not thank her.

The rest of the team where already looking over the case on their tablets.

"Thanks baby girl." Replied Morgan after an awkwardly long pause.

Penelope, who always though Reid was the most polite person she had ever met, gave a weak smile and walked away.

"Reid." Derek nodded towards the back of the plane where a little kitchen was.

Reid obligingly followed him.

"What?" Snapped Spencer.

"Dude you were so rude to Penelope."

"Seriously and that requires a one to one." Spencer sneered as he tried to walk away.

"Hey kid,"

Spencer stopped and turned.

"There is something up with you!"

"Wow Morgan with insight like that you should work for the BAU or something!"

"This is not you Reid."

"Hey! We all agreed a long time ago not to profile each other."

"Yeah we did but Reid you're caving man, look at you."

"And you would know?!"

"Reid the last time I saw you like this was after Tobias."

"Oh I see, just because you think I'm not being myself things have to be back to that?"

Reid rubbed his eyes harshly.

Morgan gave him a meaningful look.

"What now I'm not allowed to be tiered?"

Spencer staked away angry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later the team arrive at the Special Investigations department of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department.

"Garcia?" Said a tall tanned woman.

"Yes hello, Detective Keogh?"

"Yes, Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem, this is Acting Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, SSA Aaron Hotchner, Special Agents David Rossi and Emily Prentiss, and Doctor Spencer Reid."

Detective Keogh shook each of their hands in turn.

"Could you show us where to set up?" Asked Penelope.

"Sure." Keogh showed them to an office where the required furniture was arranged.

"We will need a car." Morgan stated.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

Morgan looked at the rest of the team who were just as baffled.

They began to file out of the room, Morgan at the rear.

"Play nice." Morgan warned Reid. "Laters baby cakes." He added looking at Penelope.

Garcia smiled back "looking forward to it sweet lips."

O0o0o0o0o00ooo

"The first victim was found here."

The team followed Detective Keogh to an ally west of the police station.

"Wow this dude must have large ones." Said Morgan as he took off his sun glasses. "To dump a body this close to a police station, man that takes balls."

"I have a clear view of the street and anyone in those offices could have seen me."

"Well we shut up shop over the weekend, so the assailant must have known that. The janitor found the body when he was leaving on Friday. The Metro treated it as a robbery at first." Explained Keogh.

"Wait am I missing something? You are the Metro."

"We're the Special Investigations unit, the Metro HQ building is a couple of blocks away."

"So the dump site means something?!" Mused Rossi.

"We didn't realise that till this morning." Keogh walked off.

She came to a stop one ally way further west.

"I'm still visible from the street and still run the risk that if there was anyone in that office I could be seen." Hotch pointed to a window.

"That's the other thing, that's my office."

The team turned to look at the detective.

"He must be local." Said Prentiss looking around.

"Why?" asked Keogh.

"He had a working knowledge of the station."

"Anyone could, we have a website."

"Still, to know how to dump the bodies without being seen. Particularly if his goal was to make this personal to you?! he also seemed to know which window was yours, well that takes planning."

"You mean he has been here?" Keogh's eyes grew large.

"Without a doubt." Aaron muttered.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the team returned Penelope looked crazed.

"What have you got baby girl?"

"Nothing!" shouted Garcia.

"You ok baby girl?" Morgan asked taking her shoulder.

"No, no I am not!"

Derek looked at Reid.

Reid looked offended.

"It's the case." Reid answered, knowing Morgan thought that Penelope's mood was down to him.

"Other than the location and positioning of the bodies we have nothing!" Garcia growled with frustration.

"The ME's report confirmed death as murder. There were several scratches and nicks on each of the victims necks which mean it definitely was not suicide."

"See baby girl that's something."

"Also at first glance these men have a similar look, same hair style, same cut of suit but when you look at their faces the symmetry is off. The second victim seems to be wearing some kind of makeup." Pointed out Reid

"Why would he ware makeup?" Asked Rossi.

"Well Las Vegas is sort of known for its drag acts." Suggested the detective.

"No. This wasn't to feminise the victim if anything it was to make him more masculine." Reid got up and pinned two pictures side by side on the board.

"Here is what the victim looked like when he was found, notice the prominent brow. Here he is without the makeup."

"He is naturally more baby faced." Stated Morgan.

"Exactly."

Hotch stood by the door listening.

"Could he be a model?" Asked the detective.

"No, a model would have been noticed by now. A worried agent or family member would be looking for them."

"Have you completed a nationwide search?" Aaron asked Penelope.

"Yes sir, twice."

"Try broadening the search, men in there thirties to forties, blonde or brunette. Let me know what you find."

"Yes sir." She replied as she sat down at her computer.

Hotch scolded himself internally, was he yet again delegating?!

"We need to talk to that janitor and who ever found the second body." Announced Morgan.

"Yes he is waiting to talk to you and it was me who found the second body." The detective told them for the first time.

There was a silence for a few moments.

"Ok."

Before Morgan could take a step Reid spoke.

"It seems both were posed in the same way for a reason."

"Yeah, they are both pointing at my office." She said.

Reid understood why the detective would think that but he wasn't convinced.

"Maybe."

Reid turned his back as the team left the room.

O0o0o0

"Hey my hot steaming cup of coco."

"Well hello to you too doll face."

"I have bad news and worse news, giving Hotch's parameters I have come up with two hundred and ninety six missing and of those I could only narrow it down to one hundred and thirty two. It seems that even though both our victims don't look the same facially, they are both the same body type older but fit."

"And the worse news?"

"Because we have no idea where the victims are actually from we have no idea if any or all of the one hundred and thirty two are victims."

"Were there any other unsolved murders in the state?"

"That's just it, you would think there would be but no. There are a few on trial but most have evidence up the wasu."

"Don't freak out baby girl you're doing great."

"I told her that!" Came Reid's voice.

"I'll check in with you later baby doll."

"Bye my burning hunk of man."

O0o0o0o0o

Hotch and Morgan returned after interviewing the janitor.

"Nothing, he didn't see anyone or notice anything strange, no unusual cars, nothing." He exhaled.

"Morgan and I are going to interview the detective."

"Rossi, Prentiss canvas the area see if anyone recognises the victims. Garcia can you arrange a press release?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah sure, I can do that." Penelope seemed relieved to have a task she could actually get done.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok detective if you could take a seat." Offered Morgan, pulling a chair into the middle of her office.

Without question Keogh sat.

"We are going to ask some questions. We want you to close your eyes."

She nodded.

"This morning you came to work as normal."

"Yes."

"There was a hum of chatter."

"Yes, people are asking me what happened on Friday."

"Why are they asking you?"

"I heard about it over the scanner on my way home so I turned around and came back to the scene."

"Ok but back to this morning. You got out of your car."

"I parked up and it was so quiet, just something I never paid any attention too."

"You're on edge?"

"I guess, I mean I shouldn't have been after all the Metro were still working on the theory it was a dump after a suicide or something. You know a hotel avoiding the bad publicity."

"What happened next."

"I took the elevator to my floor."

"Where did you go next?"

"I headed to my captains office to ask about the case."

"Is anyone around?"

"Yeah my colleagues keep trying to stop me and ask about the case."

"Were any of them overly interested?"

"No not really."

"How do you feel now?"

"Ok I guess."

"Do you still feel anxious?"

"Only about the case."

"Ok so you and your captain are finished, you leave his office."

"I leave angry, he won't let me join the case saying it has nothing to do with Homicide and Sex Crimes."

"So what do you do next?"

"I, I made myself coffee." Keogh shivers.

"What is it?"

"I just got chills, I think… I think someone is watching me."

"Ok what did you decide to do?"

"I look around but everyone is busy. I go to my office."

"Ok you go in you sit down, you're getting ready to start your day." Morgan said.

"No, wait I didn't sit. I was going to but I decided to look out the window."

"What do you see?" He asked.

"The crime scene tape from the first dump site is blowing in the breeze. Then I look across the ally and see him, the body of the second victim. I wasn't sure at first but something told me I was right. I ran out of the office and called to my team."

"Let's go back a bit you say you didn't see the body at first?!"

"I didn't see the body properly until I was standing by the it."

"How were you sure there was a body?"

"I just was, there was a sort of an outline."

Keogh opened her eyes.

"We did the best we could to preserve the scene but with the heat we had to move the bodies."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"It's not that rare for deserts animals to venture in to the cities in search of food and I didn't want to risk the evidence."

Hotch and Morgan exchanged a look.

"Giving the circumstance you did the right thing." Began Hotch.

"But it means the UNSUB probably knew that would happen." Explained Morgan.

"Which only further adds to the theory we are dealing with a local." Aaron finished.

0o0o0o0o

As Morgan and Hotch walked down the hall they added a little to the theory themselves.

"Hotch is it me or does it sound like we are looking for a cop?"

"My thoughts exactly but best to keep that suspicion to ourselves." Suggested Hotch as he opened the door.

"Hey sugar did you check the C.C.T.V. for me?"

"Oh you know it."

Morgan smiled.

"But zip."

"What?" Morgan asked in surprise.

"Anyone who came in or out had a reason too and apart from the janitor who stopped all staff had left for the weekend."

There was a look that passed between Morgan and Hotch.

Morgan closed the door.

"That might not mean much." Eluded Hotch.

"Baby girl I need you to do background checks on everyone."

"Everyone? What even-"

"Everyone baby girl even the Captain."

"What you don't think-?" Garcia began to ask aghast.

"I'm not sure, but we need to know." Hotch answered looking out the glass doors, watchhing the officers and detectives of the station.

"And soon."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't care no, I'm not giving you more money. No I paid you, I don't owe you anything." Reid was whispering angrily.

"Everything ok?" Derek asked loudly.

"Yeah fine." Lied Spencer as he hung up on his caller.

"Didn't sound like it!"

"I can take care of it." Spencer said trying to convince his friend.

"You sure?" Derek asked pushing the issue as he handed Reid a coffee.

"A hundred percent." He answered taking the coffee.

"Thanks for this!" Reid added as a way of changing the subject.

"Where's Penelope?" Morgan asked looking around.

"I asked her that and she told me that no matter how much you want us to get on I'm not her, em, she said BFF and that she wasn't going to have a girly chit chat with me while she did a number one?!"

Morgan laughed. "Let me guess you have no idea what any of that meant did you."

Reid shakes his head. "Actually no."

They both laughed heartily, they were interrupted when Reid's phone rang. Reid pushed the end call button.

"You not going to take that?"

"No, it's just my network provider. They haven't received my last payment."

"Right, look kid-"

Just then Hotch entered the room.

"Garcia?"

"Here boss."

They turned to see her standing in the doorway.

Garcia quickly closed the door.

"So far no red flags." She said sitting in front of her screen.

"I have arranged a press release, and the police are assembled in the bull pen."

"Ok kid if you've found anything now's the time to speak up."

"Though they look well cared for I think these men were drugged."

The other three occupants in the room looked at him.

"Yes his hair was cut, his nails manicured and he wore an expensive suit. But then there are these." Reid took two photos out of his file.

The first showed bruising over time, across the upper arm and chest, as if the person was tied down and the second showed old and new track marks.

Hotch left and headed for the bull pen, Reid looked after him.

"Good work kid." Morgen said before turning to leave.

O0o0o0o0o

"We are asking for the public's help in identifying these two men. Their bodies were found in recent days." Morgan began, who was now sporting a suit.

Two different computer generated composite images appeared on screen one after the other.

"Their appearance may have been altered slightly in the days or weeks leading up to their death."

"If there is a chance that you know both or either of these men please contact Las Vegas Metropolitan Special Investigations, the number will appear on screen."

"Why is it that the FBI is involved at all?" A dark haired reporter asked.

"We have come to help the Las Vegas police find this killer. Also we are not sure where each victim is from, so it might well turn out to be an FBI case."

"Is it true they were business men?"

"No, we have ruled that out, we believe that both men were living on the street or at least have in the past."

"So the killer is what you call a house cleaner."

"We have not got a full profile at the moment." Explained Morgan.

"Do you think he is preforming a public service?"

"He is a murder! the only public service being done is this police department and my team trying to catch this killer. Thank you."

0o0o0o0oo00o

"The killer has all the traits of an organised killer. He will most likely be a white male, between the ages twenty five and forty five. There is no sexual elements, even more unusual is it seem the killer is not taking trophies. While he is organised there is an angel of death feel to these murders. Look for someone who has good social skills but is single and without a family. Sex is not a motive so he might seem confident with people he is attracted too. There is a chance he has outbursts but they are not too serious, he can talk his way out of the awkward situation. He has recently been demoted, though he may still have a high powered job, it is not the one he want's or believes he should have been promoted already." Hotch told the officers.

"Do you think he will insert himself into the investigation?" A short female officer asked.

"There is no way to tell. Usually an organised killer would hide the body but this killer wanted it found, still there was no sign of remorse. The killer is also highly intelligent and would probably know that inserting himself would be a risk however with his Angel of Death tendencies we are not sure."

"Are you saying he thinks he is helping these people?" Asked a black male officer.

"Not at all, the only similarity he has with Angels of Death are his inability to develop long term relationships."

"Thank you for your time."

As the officers disbursed Garcia walked over to Hotch.

"Sir I did everything you asked and nada. There's something else, sir we have three hours at best."

"I know. Is Morgan finished with the press."

"Just now sir, but I don't think we have enough time."

Hotch looked across the room to Reid who was on the phone.

"I want that money Doctor. I know you don't want anyone finding out what you've been up to now do you?"

The voice mail ended just as Hotch reached him.

"Everything ok?" he asked watching Reid's worried look.

"My mother wants to see me."

"As soon as we are done here." Promised Hotch.

Reid nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o00o

Six hours later there was no new victim and no leads.

"I think we should all go and get some rest." Morgan suggested.

"No I mean I'm missing something I know it I just have to-"

"Come on baby girl we've been at this for almost twenty four hours. Our window has passed, let me take you to the hotel."

"Well why didn't you just say so!" Smiled Garcia who was obviously tiered.

"Hey now no funny business. I mean sure I could take Kevin in a fight but I'm not trained in cyber warfare." Joked Morgan as Penelope gathered her things.

"Aw and here was I expecting a duel for my hand." Garcia lead Morgan out of the room by the tie.

They both left leaving the whole room laughing, all except Reid.

"Want to share a takeaway? Italian mind!" Rossi asked Hotch.

Reid looked up but away so quickly no one noticed.

"Sure." Chuckled Hotch.

"What about you Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Sorry?"

"If you're not interested in the boy's club, do you want to go for something to eat?" She offered.

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat as if it would get rid of the awkwardness. "I'm going to visit my mother."

"Ok, well giver her our best."

Reid nodded and picked up his satchel bag.

O0o0o0o0

"This is most peculiar Doctor Reid."

"I promise it won't be a common occurrence."

"I hope not, this is a disruption to your mother's routine."

"Doctor Norman, my son wishes to speak to me. Do you think a mothers care should be restrained by visiting hours?" Diana asked as she was escorted into the room by a nurse.

"I won't keep her long."

"You will if you like." Diana corrected.

"Well there's not much sense in you leaving at this hour. Feel free to stay in your mother's quarters."

"Only 'til the morning!" Diana snapped.

"Oh I haven't forgotten Diana. I'm off home while I can still have use of my eyes." Doctor Norman said, referring to a similar situation in which Diana had threatened to scratch the Doctors eyes out if he tried to keep Reid there.

"Good night Doctor." The night nurse called.

When both were out of ear shot Diana leant forward. "Now Spencer tell me, what is wrong?" Diana's whisper was full of urgency.

"What… what would be wrong?"

"Please Spencer, I'm crazy not brainless. Besides It's almost morning and you are here, not even I'm crazy enough to miss the signs." Diana grinned.

"Mom." Reid gasped as if he had been holding the word in the entire time.

Diana became the picture of distress.

"Baby tell me, what is it? I'm worried!" she moved to the couch across from her, so she could hold her son in her arms.

"Mom I've been so stupid."

"I refuse to believe that spencer, you're a genius." She stroked the sandy blonde curly hair on the back of his head.

Spencer began to cry uncontrollably.

"It can't be that bad." She waited for him to explain, but he just continued to cry.

"Baby, please tell me."

"Mom…. You'll be so disappointed in me."

"Never!" Diana pulled Reid's head up by putting her hand under his chin.

"Start from the begging Spencer, and leave nothing out." Diana patted the hair out of his face.


	2. How to Solve a Problem Like Reid

Reid woke to find himself laying on his mother's bed, his head in her lap.

He sat up and looked at the time.

"Mom. Mom." He said shaking her arm.

"Spencer." She replied sleepily.

"I have to go."

"Ok, just don't forget what I told you." Diana said with a stern look.

"I won't." He promised.

"Could you?" Diana indicated her slippers, having fallen asleep on the bed with them on.

Reid took them off for her and lifted the duvet so she could sleep comfortably.

"I'm sorry for visiting so late last night. I should have thought about what it would do to your routine."

"Spencer, I'm your mother! There isn't anything that could change that, not even if I died."

"Don't say that mom."

"Well it's true! And nothing will ever stop me from being proud of you."

"Not even-"

"Not even that. Now you have work to do. Come here!" Diana stretched up and hugged her son, kissing him on the forehead.

Spencer stood up. "Love you mom." He said with a strained effort not to cry.

"Love you Spencer."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twelve hours passed and still no bodies had been found.

"Hotch this can't be a spree, there's no downward spiral or we would have found another body by now." Morgan said throwing a casefile on the desk.

"You're right. Our presence could have made the unsub go into hiding?!" Theorised Hotch.

"That doesn't fit the profile." Reid pointed out.

"Maybe he has no more reason to kill?" Offered Morgan.

"You think his goal was just these two men?" Asked Hotch.

"Why not?"

"It's rare but it is possible." Reid stated.

"It's your call." Hotch told Morgan.

"I think we give it another twelve if there's no new victims by then I think we should move on to another case."

O0o0o0o0o0

For hours the team look over the case again and again. They went over the contradictions in the case but nothing stood out. Reid was beyond frustrated. Both he and Garcia felt that there was just something out of reach, something on the fringe of their minds.

The frustration built the whole day. Everyone was tired and irritable.

"We are no closer to finding this guy then we were yesterday." Prentice grumbled as she returned with fresh coffee.

"This is not a downward spiral. We won't find out anymore until there is a new body." Rossi said picking up his cup of coffee.

"There's something else. I received three new active cases this morning." Garcia looked guilty, she didn't want to leave without catching the unsub but there were other cases.

"Hotch?" Morgan looked to him.

"Has to be your call." He answered.

"Get packed." Morgan said walking out of the room.

O0o0o0o0o00

"I don't understand you're leaving?" Detective Keogh was astonished.

"The unsub hasn't left us any clues and without another body we have no chance of catching him. We have other cases we could help with. If he comes back-"

"Then you will help. After someone else dies." Keogh's tone left Morgan in no doubt as to how angry she was.

"Go, I just hope you're more help to them." As she spoke she shoved a file into her desk draw.

O0o0o0o

Morgan met the team in the lobby.

"She didn't take it well." He told Hotch.

"There's nothing else we can do." Hotch said moving forward to open the door.

O0o0o0o0o0

Reid got home, the smell of books calmed him. Knowing he had to be back at Quantico in a few hours to work a new case, he planned to make the most of his free time.

Reid dropped his satchel bag onto the couch and walked over to the answering machine.

"Seventy two new messages." The machine answered.

"Message 1"

"This is AT and-" Came a woman's voice. Reid pressed the delete button.

"Message 2"

"Doctor Reid, I am tired of chasing you. When you feel like saving your reputation call me. But make it worth both of our time." This voice was male, one Reid recognised.

"Message 3"

"I am not going anywhere."

"Message 4"

"I am a patient man Doctor Reid, but do not test me."

"Message 5"

"I'm waiting."

The messages continued and slowly became ever more aerate.

"I am warning you Doctor Reid I am a man not to be messed with. The money or your little secret becomes public knowledge and I'm not sure how the BAU looks on these things."

The BAU? Reid was sure he was careful not to mention the BAU to this man yet he knew. Maybe, thought Reid, he's mother was right he needed to tell the team but who would he start with?

O0o0o0o0o0o

The team went from one case to another. Team members had left and joined and left again. Hotch went from SSA to Unit Chief to Section Chief and back.

However every day that passed Reid was adamant he would tell the team his problem and, as he's mother advised, even ask for help. Yet every morning he reminded himself of two crucial things. Firstly his mother may have known the major elements of his problem but she didn't know the details and if he brought the team in on it there would be no hiding the details. Secondly there was no guarantee that the team would be as understanding as his mother.

Though he had not received any threatening phone calls in over a week, something that made Reid feel was definitely not a case of "No news is good news", he had decided today was T-Day.

The memory of his mother's advice played over in his mind for the millionth time.

"A difficult truth is always better than an easy lie."

Spencer Reid put his silver watch on over the cuff of his cardigan, he snapped it shut and for the first time in months he looked at himself in the mirror. He saw how his sleepless nights had altered his face.

O0o0o0o0o0

That same morning at almost the same moment Penelope Garcia arrived at work. Her usual cheery self, smiling and greeting co-workers as she passed.

Penelope's high heels clicked their way towards her office. On days she beat the team to work she felt a sense of achievement.

"Hey Pen."

Penelope turned to see her ex, but still good friend, Kevin walking over.

"Hi Kev."

"Here." He smiled giving her a cup of her favourite coffee.

"Oh thanks! Want to meet up for lunch?" The words were out before she could stop herself.

"Sure." Kevin smiled widely.

"Ok, cool. See you then."

"Yeah great!" Kevin said walking away with a huge grin.

Worried that this accidental invitation might be the thing to ruin their fragile new friendship Garcia rushed to her office.

She keyed in the number to the door and hurried inside.

Placing her coffee carefully on the desk she rushed to ring JJ.

"Pick up pick up." She muttered.

"Hello?"

"JJ."

"Garcia, I'm just about to come over is something wrong?"

"Yes very wrong!"

"Is it something to do with the case?"

"No. It's Kevin!"

"Is he ok?" JJ asked in a panic.

"Oh yeah, he is fine. I just sorta asked him to lunch."

"That's good isn't it? I mean you guys are friends."

"Yeah but what if we go to lunch and realise we can't just be friends. What if we go and the whole thing is a disaster?"

"Well then you'll find out now instead of months or years down the line."

"Yeah I guess."

"Any way I'm sure you'll be fine. He is with someone and you both genuinely want to be friends ."

"That is true."

"Look I'm heading to the car we'll talk at the office."

"Ok bye."

As she hung up Penelope hit a key on her keyboard and all nine screens lit up.

She was about to get to her usual task of scanning the system and doing updates before her day started.

A video started to play. The black and white images moved on all nine screens and reflected on her glasses.

"Oh my."

O0o0o0o0o0

"Will." JJ whispered.

"I have to go to work can you drop Henry off this morning? Kate is working from home today."

"Mmmm." He muttered still half a sleep.

"Lazy bones." Laughed JJ as she hugged her husband.

"Take the day off." Suggested Will in his strong southern accent.

"Mmm as tempting as that is." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"We could play good cop bad unsub." Will said kissing her.

"You William LaMontagne, Jr. are a bad influence." JJ laughed.

JJ got up and dressed as quietly as she could.

"You sure I can't tempt you." Will said leaning up on his elbows, his chest on show.

"I'm going to be late."

"I'd promise to be quick but I swore I'd never lie to you."

"You're so bad!" she told him walking around the bed to kiss him.

He pulled her down onto the bed but just then her phone rang.

"I have to, I have to." She giggled.

"Hello?"

After her chat with Penelope JJ kissed the boys goodbye and got into her car. As she put the key in the engine her tablet dinged.

JJ reached over and took it out of her bag.

She flipped the cover and saw a file waiting. JJ was sure that Garcia had said that there was no new information on an active case, JJ assumed it was something about Kevin. She just hoped Garcia didn't send it to everyone.

JJ clicked on the icon and a video played.

JJ gasped.

O0o0o0o0

Morgan walked out of the bathroom in a towel when he heard his tablet.

He chuckled at the idea of Garcia at her desk.

He smiled widely as he pressed the screen.

Morgan covered his mouth in shock.

O0o0o0o

Hotch put his tie on and then his coat.

He came down stairs to the kitchen.

"You eating all of your porridge?" He asked Jack.

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy." Hotch said kissing jacks head.

"You be good for Jessica today ok?"

"Ok daddy." Jack said picking up his orange juice.

"And remember-?"

"You love me more than the moon and the stars."

"That's right buddy I do." Hotch hugged Jack.

The doorbell rang.

Hotch let Jessica in.

"Hey little man. You ready for school?"

"Yeah Jessie." Jack hurried to the hall and picked up his bag.

"I'm sorry about today I know it's usually just the nights but the sitter is sick and I just didn't want to take any chances."

"It's fine Aaron. Gives me a chance to skip to school with this one. What do you think, High ho high ho or we're off to see the wizard?"

"Off to see the wizard!" Jack shouted.

"Ok, well get your coat." Said Jessica smiling.

"It's upstairs." Jack said starting to climb.

Hotch's briefcase buzzed.

"Damn I'm running late."

"Go! We're good here."

"Do you still have the spare key?"

"Yap."

"And you remember the code?" Aaron asked walking backward to the door.

"Yes, just go."

Jack came down the stairs.

"Come here buddy. Bear hug."

They hugged each other tightly.

"Bye buddy." Hotch said standing up.

"See you later." Jessica said as Hotch left.

As Hotch climbed into the car the tablet dinged again. Hotch ignored it, it could wait till he got to the office.

A short while later Hotch walked into his office. The tablet went off a third time. Hotch took it out, only half paying attention as the post laying on his desk was distracting him.

He looked back at the screen. It took a moment for him to realise what he was watching. He fell into his chair. Seconds later his phone rang.

"Aaron Hotchner." His tone was detached.

"Sir, it's me. I don't know how to put this Sir but I've been…. Apprised of some … sensitive material."

"Yes Garcia, I've just seen it on my tablet."

"I didn't send that Sir."

"I guessed."

"What should we do Sir?"

Hotch walked over to his window that looked out on to the bull pen.

"I think the whole team got it."

"I'm sorry Sir but-"

"I don't think this was down to you. I need to talk to the rest of the team. I think it's safe to say Reid hasn't seen it."

"I'm on my way Sir, I'm in the elevator."

"I'll be out in a moment. I have a phone call to make."

"Yes Sir."

A minute later, while he was on the phone, Hotch saw Penelope join the team, minus Rossi, Blake and Reid.

0o0o0

"Hey guys." Penelope said as she approached.

The team when quiet.

"Hey baby girl why did you send us this?" Morgan asked waving his tablet about.

"Oh sugar that wasn't me."

Morgan gave her a disbelieving look.

"Sugar if there is a video I would share it would be of this." She indicated herself and Morgan.

The others laughed.

"So do you think that, Hotch and Reid you know."

"After that video. Oh yeah!" JJ answered Penelope.

"I mean like they are a couple?"

"Well I mean I know he really loved Haley but maybe he is bi?" Suggested JJ.

"Look gay, bi, try. All I care about is who sent this. It is a major invasion of privacy." Morgan said with anger in his voice.

"What about Reid? I mean I know we never heard him talk about a girlfriend, but I had no idea." JJ added.

"Hey the kid is introverted but I mean I wish he felt he could be himself. you know?"

"No judgement on either of them but I so didn't need to see it."

Just then Rossi and Blake both entered the room. It seemed like they had started drawing their own conclusions in the lift.

"Hey." Greeted Blake."Did any of you get..em a video."

"Way ahead of you Blake." Morgan nodded.

"And you had no idea?" Asked Penelope turning to face Rossi.

He took a breath about to speak, just then Hotch reached them.

"Good you're here." He addressed Blake and Rossi.

"I want to be the one to talk to Reid about this." He asked.

"Of course." JJ replied.

Hotch thought her respons a little strange but he had a question to ask before Reid arrived.

"Did any of you recognise his…. Companion?"

The team looked at him.

"What?"

"Hotch…" Morgan began. "We… well we thought it was you." He finished.

"You mean you didn't see his face?"

"Hi guys!" Called Reid as he walked through the door.

"Rossi?! I thought you were still on vacation?"

The awkwardness did not go unnoticed.

"What? Did I miss something?" He asked looking around.

"I think we should talk in my office." Suggested Hotch.

"Sure." Reid answered confused.

Hotch let him led the way.

Hotch shut the door after himself. He walked over to the window overlooking the pen and as he pulled the blind closed he saw the team trying to look busy.

"I think there is something you need to see." Hotch indicated that Reid should sit in his chair.

As Reid sat down Hotch handed over his tablet, having already pressed play.

"What's this?" Reid asked.

Hotch did not answer, instead he stood with his back to Reid.

Looking at the screen Reid soon became aware that it was a video of him having sex with his blackmailer. Who had an uncanny physical similarity to Hotch. The word rough was usually associated with the type of actions occurring on screen, with Reid being the dominant one.

Suddenly Reid felt like his stomach would burst.

"You..You saw this?" Reid had whispered so lightly he wasn't sure that Hotch had heard him.

Hotch didn't turn around he just nodded.

Reid pulled the small bin close to himself and threw up.

Hotch handed Reid a tissue, which he took but gestured for Hotch to look away.

Spencer looked up and as if he could see through the closed blind he asked another question.

"They know don't they?"

"They saw it."

Again Reid was sick.

"I have to ask you something Reid." Aaron's tone was calm and gentle. "Is there a reason he looks like me?"

Reid started to wish the ground would envelope him. No matter how scientifically impossible that was.

After a longer bout of throwing up, Reid sat on the floor with the bin in front of him.

"I planned to tell you today. Actually every day since Los Vegas."

"That was months ago."

Hearing Hotch's voice while he felt so ashamed did not help Reid hold on to his breakfast.

"Mmm" was all Reid could manage.

Hotch realised why he might not be the best one for Reid to talk to.

"Would you rather talk to one of the others?"

"JJ." He muttered.

Hotch left making a mental note that Reid had avoided his question about the man's physical appearance but Hotch felt he understood.

"JJ, he asked for you." Aaron said when he reached the team.

"Me?" she repeated looking at Morgan.

Morgan hid it well, but the truth is he was hurt by Reid's choice.

JJ stood up off Reid's desk, she took a deep breath and walked up the stairs.

"Reid?!" she called looking around the room.

"Down here."

"Oh Reid!" JJ said pushing her own hair behind her ear as she leant down.

"Sorry." He said immediately.

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything."

"Spence you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do! There's so much."

"Spence you're not making sense."

"It's all too much, so ashamed." Now Reid began to cry.

O0o0o0o0

Half an hour later JJ came out of Hotch's office.

As she walked over to the team she wrung her hands and rubbed her forehead.

"JJ." Hotch said.

She indicated for Hotch to follow her.

The rest of the team continued to talk without them.

"Hotch he is all over the place."

"Did he say anything?"

"He's embarrassed about the whole thing. That we know he's into men, and more so how we found out. He finds the whole thing unbearable. I…..I got the feeling it wasn't an accident that his… partner..em." Again JJ wrung her hands.

"That he looked like me."

JJ nodded.

"He didn't admit it, but that's the feeling I got."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah you could say that."

Aaron gave her a look that said not to keep him in suspense.

"It wasn't exactly a onetime thing and the guy was blackmailing Spencer."

"Blackmailing him with what? The video?"

"No. Reid said he didn't know about the video. He is worried there might be more of them."

Hotch said he felt sorry for Reid and he needed to stop this blackmailer.

"So what was he blackmailing Reid with?"

JJ cast an eye over the team, this wasn't something she wanted them to overhear.

"He em, he paid for it." JJ crossed her arms.

"Paid for?"

JJ gave a meaningful look and then looked away.

"Oh, that changes things."

"Yap." She agreed.

"And he was being blackmailed since Los Vegas?" Hotch asked.

"Around then but the "relationship" started long before that."

Hotch held his forehead.

"Why didn't he just come to us?"

"Come on Hotch would you? I mean he is only twenty eight. Who knew themselves at that age. I mean having to come out to your friends because you are being blackmail and to tell your crush, who is also your boss, that their lover, a doppelganger of that same boss, is blackmailing them because they paid for sex."

"It's a mess." He agreed.

JJ waited for her instructions.

"Help Garcia look for the blackmailer. Did Reid give you a name?"

"No he said he didn't want to know the man's real name."

"Instead he called him…"JJ began.

"Yes?!"

"Reid told him that he didn't want to know his name. So the man asked Reid to give him a name."

"What did he call him?"

"H"

Even with his earlier suspicions confirmed it still shocked Hotchner.

"Ok get Garcia to search for him. And I don't think there is a need to remind you this is off the books."

"No Sir."

JJ hurried off to get Garcia.

Hotch looked over at his office, what to do with Reid?

O0o0o0

"JJ I don't think I can bear to watch this again!"

"Well we have to we need a still of this guy's face."

"I know but this is so icky. And I refer to the fact it's a friend's sex tape not coz it's two guys. I love Reid and this … I mean him being gay doesn't change that but there are just parts of friends and things they do you should never have to see."

"Please if that was Morgan you would be all over it."

"Would not." Penelope said with all the affront she could manage.

"Would too."

They both giggled but fell silent when the video began to play.

"JJ this whole situation is so wrong."

"I know Pen but we're doing this to help Spence. That's all that matters."

JJ's tablet pinged.

"Oh no." she said when she picked it up.

"Hay baby girl I just got-. Oh hell no!" Morgan used his tablet to block his view of the screen when he walked into the room.

"Baby girl I'm not judging you or nothing but why are you and JJ having a girly party while watching that?"

"It's gone! You can turn around. Hotch asked us to find any important details on the video." She explained.

"And we have to get a still of the unsubs face, I mean the other guys face."

"Ok whatever it takes to catch him I guess. Here I want you to take this, I got a new video. Delete it or keep the tablet I don't care. I'm glad there's no sound, though it would be funny to see what other people thought you too were getting up to."

"Ew Morgan get out." JJ said as she turned to Garcia.

Penelope winked at JJ as Morgan turned to leave.

"You know though if it weren't for Will…?!"

"Oh yeah I mean of course." JJ agree.

"Wait what? For real?" Morgan asked, and then laughed. "You got me. But seriously if you ladies ever need someone to hold the camera im your man."

"Ew Derek!" JJ said playfully hitting his arm.

"Out!" yelled Garcia, throwing a small teddy at him.

"Love you too baby girl." Chuckled Morgan as he left.

"More viewing pleasure." JJ said sarcastically, shaking her own tablet.

O0o0o0o0o

Upstairs Hotch's tablet pinged.

Reid reached up and after a pause to catch his breath he pressed play.

He saw a nervous version of himself sitting on the edge of a bed. The hansom slightly older man came and sat beside him.

Though there was no sound it was obvious the older of the two was doing most of the talking. After a few minutes they kissed.

Reid cringed he knew that rest of the team would be watching the same video.

Had it been so long that Reid had seen this man that he forgot just how much like Hotch the man looked?! The first video had shown all of Reid and every inch of the other man apart from his face, his face had only been on it for a few seconds.

In this video the man was clearly visible. He kissed Reid again then stopped to ask Reid a question to which Reid shook his head. The man opened Reid's belt, then his trousers, the man kneeled in front of Reid.

Back in the office Reid Paused the video and put the tabled on the ground face down. If he thought he was sick knowing that the others had seen him having rough sex it was nothing to what his stomach was doing at the idea of them watching him lose his virginity.


	3. Crawling in My Skin

Reid sat there on the floor in Hotch's office for hours. He stopped looking at the tablet which had, as far as he was aware, dinged twice every hour. Though he wondered what video the team had seen he couldn't bring himself to look.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"I really don't know how he is going to take this." JJ said to Garcia in a foreboding tone as they both sat in Garica's office watching video after video.

"I know but once he knows the rest of the team haven't seen it, that it was just you and me-" Began Penelope.

"He'll just distrust and hate us?!"

"I hope not. I mean sure its private and we shouldn't have to see this or know about it but we are here doing this because we love him. Right?!"

JJ shrugged which only made Penelope even more concerned.

The video's had date and time stamps, every time they finished watching a new one Garcia filed it with the others in chronological order.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this!"

JJ looked at Penelope shocked yet she waited for Penelope to explain herself.

"Reid is upstairs hiding from us because, thanks to this creep, he feels ashamed and the more we watch the less I feel like I know Reid. I mean sure I don't mean in a ..em ..physical way but if he could keep this a secret what else is he capable of hiding."

"No profiling remember?!" Said JJ softly.

"I know but first the Dilaudid and now this?!"

"Yeah ok so the Dilaudid was a bad secret to keep and solicitation isn't much better but we have all kept secrets. With me it was Will, with you it was stage acting. I think Reid just needs us on his side."

"I am on his side. I just wish he knew that."

O0o0o0o0o0o00

Hotch stood in the bull pit talking to Rossi and Blake.

"I requested the BOLO." Informed Blake.

"Good hopefully he will try to leave the state. If he is here, Garcia still hasn't been able to locate the transmission."

"Maybe I should take Blake and try to find him. Did Reid say how they met?"

Here Hotch had a decision to make, keep quiet about the fact that Reid was soliciting or tell the truth so that the rest of the team would help look for the unsub. But right now they thought it was a simple case of blackmail, to bring them in on it would forfeit their deniability and it would only take one other officer there to get a whiff of impropriety within their team to make this case official . Only Hotch and JJ knew the truth, though Hotch was sure JJ would have told Garcia so that she might find him quicker.

"Im not sure Reid hasn't said much." lied Hotch.

"I think we will check out the local hotels and bars anyway." Rossi picked up a photograph, Penelope had managed to take a still from one of the video's , she did her best to get a decent shot of him.

Hotch stood in the bull pit looking up at his office and he thought the same thing he thought since that morning "Poor kid."

He was just trying to decide what to do about Reid when Penelope arrived.

"Sir, given the delicate nature of what I'm about to say I thought a phone call might be too risky."

"Ok what is it?"

"Well firstly I noticed that the videos were coming in every thirty three minutes. I don't know if that is significant or not"

"Reid might know."

"It's been almost an hour since the last one so we don't know if there will be more. But JJ and I figured out that at least three were shot in the same hotel we just don't know which one yet."

"Good work Garcia, let me know if you find out anything else."

"Yes sir." She said walking back out through the glass doors.

Hotch decided to bite the bullet and started to climb the stairs.

When he opened the door the room was eerily quiet, Hotch realised he had expected to find Reid crying. The room was also still dark, Reid hadn't turned on any of the lights and kept the blind to the bull pit and the outside closed.

"Reid?" Hotch looked at the part of the wall where Reid had been sitting but which was now vacant.

"Here." Was all that Reid could manage, though he wasn't crying it seemed that his emotions were still raw.

He was now sitting on the other side of the room wedged between a bookcase and the far wall. Hotch hunkered down in front of him.

"Do you think you could answer a few questions?" Asked Hotch as gently as he could.

A part of Hotch was a little mad at Reid for getting himself into this situation but as JJ had pointed out Reid was still quite young and it would seem even geniuses make mistakes.

Reid nodded as he pushed his hair back behind his ears.

"Does the number thirty three have any connection between you and the UN – I mean that man "H"?"

Even in the dark Hotch could see that Reid blushed deeply.

Reid shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Reid nodded.

"It wasn't his age?"

Again Reid shook his head.

"A hotel room number?"

Reid blushed again.

"No."

"I need to know as much as you can tell me and I need to know the location of every indiscretion."

Hotch regretted using the word as soon as it was out and even more so when he saw the look on Reid's face. Hotch could tell it had hurt him.

"We met at a bar."

"A gay bar?"

Reid took a deep breath to steady his voice.

"No just the bar of a hotel."

"Do you remember the name of it?"

"The Hilton in Woodbridge."

"So you didn't arrange to meet him there?"

"No I had arranged to meet a college friend."

"So you and this college friend you were meeting for a physical encounter?"

"No! Just dinner."

"What was the name of the friend you went to meet."

"Dennis Cleary he was my only real friend in college."

"Ok so back to this other guy. Who approached who?"

"I was sitting at the bar, Cleary just rang to say he couldn't make it so I decided to have one drink and then head home. But just as I got up to leave "H" came over. It took me a while to realise what he was but then, I don't know, I wanted to stay."

"So you didn't book a room prior to meeting him?"

"No that was all him. He invited me up and well…"

Reid couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"Do you remember the date."

Reid nodded.

"Was it the 3rd of March?"

Reid shook his head.

"What date was it?"

Reid looked away his cheeks burning even brighter.

"June 12th last year."

"And was there anything else special about that date?"

This time Reid shifted his whole body as if he could get away from the awkwardness of the whole thing. This was the part he was dreading, Hotch was about to find out an even more embarrassing truth, or at least that was how it seemed to Reid.

"It was the first time…."

"That you and he had sex."

"Yes but it was also MY first time."

The words hung in the air and caused an atmosphere.

Reid looked at Hotch out of the corner of his eye and watched as realisation washed slowly over Hotch.

"Oh!"

Hotch hadn't expected that answer and both sat there for a few minutes not speaking.

"About his name?!"

"I explained that to JJ."

"I know I just need you to go over it one more time."

Reid sighed, no point delaying the inevitable.

"We got upstairs and he took me to his room, which looking back was stupid and he obviously had the camera already installed, anyway he asked me my name so I said Spencer. He tried to tell me his name but I told him I didn't want to know. So he asked me what did I want to call him so I said ….. I said "H"." Reid gulped at the last letter, as hard as it had been to tell JJ this was torture and if anyone knew what that was like it was Reid.

Hotch nodded, it felt different hearing it from Reid. More tangible this really did seem all a fall out because Reid had a crush on Hotch.

"What about his knowledge of the team?"

"I swear Hotch I never told him I was in the FBI! I told him I was a doctor but that I had to travel for work. I was under the impression he thought I was a medical specialist who worked all over the country.

"You never told him your last name?!"

"I stupidly paid for drinks with a credit card once I guessed he saw it on that."

Hotch waited a moment and as he stood up he spoke.

"I think that will do for now. You really should open the blind, it's a sunny day."

Reid made no response other than to draw his knees up to his chest.

Hotch had only just left the room when his phone rang.

"Aaron Hotchner here."

"Hotch we got a problem." Rossi informed him.

O0o0oo0o0

Hotch and Rossi both stood over a body on a mortuary slab.

"His name is Misha Owens, Mother is Russian, Father is British they live in New Mexico. They said Misha went missing in 2010." Rossi read out of a paper file now that Garcia had commandeered the tablets.

"So how did he go missing from New Mexico in 2010 and turn in Virginia in perfect health two years later?"

"That's not all Hotch. This guy comes from a family that is lower middle class at best, yet here he is; Prada sunglasses, Gucci shoes, Armani suit and a Leviton briefcase and that's before we get to the authentic Rolex or the two hundred dollar haircut. Hotch this guy was rolling in it." As he spoke Rossi lifted each evidence bag.

"He also frequently used tanning beds and had manicures." Added Hotch.

"I'm not being mean to the kid but what did this guy see in Reid." Asked Rossi.

It was no use, now with the body of this mysteries "H" AKA Misha, turning up Reid would be the obvious choice for a suspect and they could no longer keep it off the books.

"A meal ticket." Hotch answered as he closed the door to make sure the coroner wouldn't over hear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hotch arrived at his office and flung the door open.

Reid covered his eyes.

"Reid git up we have to go." Hotch bent down and picked up his tablet.

"Where?"

"Interview room."

"Have you found him?"

"Yes."

"So it's over?" Though his embarrassment was still evident there was a slight ting of relief in Spencer's voice.

"No."

Hotch made it clear that there wasn't time to talk.

Reid followed him at a quick pace out of the office and down the stairs.

As they reached the group of desks in the middle of the room Garcia appeared. She looked at Reid but blushed a burgundy and looked instead to Hotch.

"I did as you said sir, I have informed the powers that be but it might take a while for them to get that information. There seems to be a bug in the system and it is slowing down inter departmental data." Garcia's tone was a mixture of urgency and mischief.

Hotch only nodded in response.

As Hotch and Reid moved quickly through the building, Reid was now the one blushing. The awkward transaction with Penelope in the bull pit made Reid aware of just how awkward things were going to be. It didn't help matters when they got into the lift, to think of all the times Reid imagined himself alone with Hotch in that very lift or the fact that at that moment it was probably the only time they had actually been alone in it. Reid's mind started to drift to his old fantasy, what they had done to each other in Reid's day dreams or in his actual dreams. Reid scolded himself for allowing those fantasy's back in, wasn't that the whole reason he was in this mess?

The lift stopped at the lower floor where the interview rooms were. But before the doors opened Hotch hit the button to keep the doors closed.

"Before we go in Reid I have to tell you something."

Reid was startled but listened eagerly.

"The man you know as "H" is dead."

Reid didn't feel it happen, one minute he was standing up facing Hotch the next he was on the floor. Though he didn't lose consciousness it was a few seconds before he became aware that Hotch was holding him up. Spencer wondered why he felt like this, this was not the shame he felt upstairs, it wasn't blushes and a turning stomach, it wasn't even dread or an invasion of privacy it was emptiness. For all the relief he felt moments ago when he thought they had found "H", as little as it was, he wished he could go back to the feeling he had upstairs. Maybe the shame was better, yes it would be a struggle to live with but then at least he and "H" would both be alive.

"Reid did you hear what I said."

"Yeah." Reid took a pause. "He was murdered wasn't he?!"

Hotch's brow creased "How did you know?"

"You aren't bringing me to interview him or trick him into confessing, you are going to formally interview me." This wasn't a question and Hotch knew it. Reid stood there, swaying a little with the effort of standing up.

If Hotch was being honest, seeing Reid's reaction scared him. He hated seeing Reid embarrassed and isolating himself but this was worse. Reid was barely able to stand and his eyes, they had a vacant glassy look, as if the genius, the spark, as if all the care inside the young man had evaporated.

The doors of the lift opened.

"Come on Reid." Again Hotch spoke in a tender tone.

Hotch held Reid under one arm the whole way to the room, making sure the young doctor didn't collapse again.

They both walked into the white walled room, though Reid is not the type of person who misses anything he suddenly became aware of just how many bars there were on the windows and just how big the two way mirror was.

Hotch had hoped Reid would ask who was in the viewing room, it would show that he cared. But he didn't ask he just sat in the unsub's chair.

"Reid I'm sorry I have to put these on." Hotch took out his cuffs.

The irony, Reid thought, only a few months ago maybe even just days ago what Reid wouldn't have given for Hotch to put cuffs on him. It almost made Reid laugh, almost.

Reid lifted both his wrists up together towards Hotch.

"No Hotch!" Suddenly Morgan was there.

For a second Reid felt uplifted but it died as quick as a click of the fingers.

"We have to do this by the book Morgan it's not a black mailing case anymore. Its murder and Reid has to be interviewed."

At the word murder Reid felt as if he was punched not only in the gut but somehow from the chin down to his toes.

He had gone from beetroot red upstairs to being as pale as milk now that he sat in the interview room.

"Look at him Hotch he isn't up to this."

"I know Morgan but it's us or it's IA."

"You really think Internal Affairs is going to get in on this."

"We both know they will Morgan. But if we do it by the book - "

"IA will still nail him for it, he won't get a fair shot."

"That is what they will say about us."

"Just do it." Reid ordered lifting his hand again.

Hotch looked to Morgan who waved his hand and after letting out an angry huff left the room.

"I'm sorry it can't be me." Hotch said locking the cuffs to a metal bar on the table.

"We need someone impartial to do the interview." He continued.

"Have you asked Blake!?" Guessed Reid.

"Yes, she hasn't been part of the team that long so-"

"Internal Affairs might not have a problem with her conducting the interview." Finished Reid.

Hotch nodded though still worried for his young colleague Hotch couldn't help being impressed that even in his current state Reid was a step ahead.

Hotch tried to give Reid an encouraging smile and walked to the door. He held the door open for Blake, once she was inside Hotch left.

"Hello Doctor Reid."

"Blake."

As Blake sat down on the desk the door burst open.

"Doctor Reid you are under arrest for the murder of Misha Owens, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if questioned you fail to mention something you later rely on in court."

"Excuse me this is my interview."

"You are entitled to an attorney if you cannot afford one an attorney will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?"

Blake still stood between the IA and Reid.

"Yes." He answered still attached to the table by the cuffs.

"Thank you for saving me from having to do that. Now you can either stay and be quiet or you can go into the next room."

"I'm sure you were going to record this!" Said the tall dark skinned IA agent as she flicked a switch on the wall by the door.

"This SSA Alex Blake conducting and interview with Doctor Spencer Reid of the FBI's BAU team. The time is 4.30 pm, also present are….."

"Internal Affairs officer Rochelle Rose." The dominant female IA agent in an ill-fitting suit spoke.

" And Internal Affairs Officer Carl Black." The beefy but short man added.

Both IA officers introduced themselves for the tape.

"Doctor Reid do you know why you are here?" Asked Blake.

Reid nodded.

"For the tape?!"

"Yes, I am being interviewed because I knew a man who has now been found dead."

"Did you know the man's name?" Continued Blake.

"I only knew him as "H"." Spencer took a beat. "But when IA Officer Rose read me my rights she said his name was Misha?"

"Yes that's right but you didn't know that before did you?"

"No."

"How did you meet the deceased?"

"I met him at a bar."

"Do you remember the date?"

"June 12th 2011."

"And the name of the bar?"

"It was the bar of a hotel, the Hilton in Woodbridge."

"Did you arranged to meet there?"

"No, I had arranged to meet a college friend for dinner but he cancelled when I was already there."

Reid went on to explain, almost just as he had to Hotch, what happened.

"You expect us to believe a twenty something year old virgin, was so for that length of time and after meeting a strange man within hours has sex with him." Demanded Rose.

"It wasn't like that it was more complicated."

"Oh please explain I'm riveted." Replied Rose sarcastically.

"He looked… at the time I …" Reid took a long deep breath. "At the time I was twenty four and I had a crush on my unit chief."

"As interesting as that is how is that relevant?"

Blake handed Rose a picture of Misha which was taken from the video.

"Ok so Misha Owens looked like Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. I doubt this man just threw himself at you."

Reid went to speak but Blake almost made a gesture to tell him to be quiet.

"Are you trying to protect your Unit Chief?"

"No Hotch knew nothing about it until today."

"Did anyone else?"

"None of my team just my mother."

"So why did this Misha serve it up on a silver platter then?"

"I think you will find Officer Rose, This is my interview." rebuked Blake.

Rose moved back to the wall where she had been standing.

"I paid him."

The words made Blake close her eyes. Only moments before she had walked into the room Hotch had told her this but Blake had hoped that the fact could be avoided.

"I'm sorry?!" Demanded Rose.

"Shh." Hissed Blake.

Rose looked beyond furious, her already wild curls seemed to widen with a Medusa feel.

"So when you accompanied him upstairs, you knew what he was?"

"Yes."

Again Reid explained the rest of the information he had shared with both JJ and Hotch.

How he had come to call Misha "H" how he had been black mailed and that the video had been sent to the team and that it was all Reid's fault and that he would answer for the solicitation but that he had not killed anyone.

"When was the last time you saw Misha?" Blake asked gently.

"A week before we went to Las Vegas."

"And the last time you heard from him?"

"He rang me while we were in Las Vegas and when I got home there was lots of voice mails on my machine but a few weeks later I was getting none."

Blake nodded then stopped.

"Las Vegas…" Repeated Blake.

"I'm sorry Doctor Reid we still haven't asked you were you were two nights ago around 6pm?"

"Em I was at a poetry reading in a pub called the Black Rose, it's in Centerville."

"Thank you. Interview terminated at –"

"Is that it?" Demanded Rose.

"Yes now we have to check out his alibi and –"

"I'm not satisfied!"

"Well when we have spoken to the witnesses we can re-interview Doctor Reid. That is how policing works."

"I'm sure the BAU would hate to find out that there is corruption in their department."

"I have just realised that this murder matches the crime scenes in Las Vegas at which time Doctor Reid was here and if his alibi is air tight for Mr Owens murder, well then Doctor Reid will have suffered a terrible miscarriage of justice as he was the victim of blackmail."

"Let's not overlook the solicitation."

"Interview terminated at 5.15." Blake crossed the room and flipped the switch to stop the recording. She held the door open for Rose and Black.

The IA officers waited for Blake to follow.

"Blake!" Reid called coming to his senses.

"I'm sure he just wants to ask for a lawyer."

Rose sneered.

"He better still be there when we come back." Rose said before beckoning her colleague to follow.

"Do you have the photos?" Reid questioned.

It took a few seconds for Blake to understand what he was asking.

"No Reid. You don't need to see that."

"I need to . While he was blackmailing me I wish he was-"

"SHHH" Blake shushed him harder then she had shushed Rose.

"Well I did and now… I just need to see him."

Begrudgingly Blake handed over the paper file.

Reid took it but kept it closed.

"Thank you." It was Reid's way of asking to be alone.

He waited a few seconds after the door shut, then he closed his eyes and opened the folder. He took a deep breath and looked down.

There was "H" or to call him by his real name, Misha.

The first picture was of the crime scene. Reid saw Misha's entire body lying on the ground in a beautiful and expensive suit. The next few were close ups on certain parts of Misha's body at the crime scene. His hands, his hair, his handsome face pale, his eyes were still opened and looking up. Then on the mortuary table, a red ring visible around his neck. Reid looked at the other pictures he noticed two things, firstly Misha didn't have any track marks and secondly there was no evidence that Misha had been tied up. Reid did think after all the times he saw Misha naked he would have noticed either.

It was also evident that if this killer was also the unsub who killed the other two men in Las Vegas he took better care of Misha. Though having said that the Unsub treated Misha with less respect in the disposal of his body.

For a second Reid closed His eyes and could feel "H"'s hands on him. Remembering what his lips felt like on Reid's neck, his hands moving across Reid's body, what they felt like together.

Reid threw the file as far as he could, which was difficult given that his hands were still cuffed to the bar. Reid put his face in his hands and cried.

O0o0o0oo0o

A short while later Blake returned with Hotch and Rose.

Blake bent down and picked up the file while Hotch un-cuffed Reid.

"I would like it if Mr Reid could stay here tonight." Rose's words were more that of a demand then a request.

"Doctor Reid.." began Hotch. "Has been through a lot today and should go home to rest."

"There is still the matter of solicitation. He has only been cleared of murder."

"I will have SSA Morgan accompany him to his home tonight and they will return tomorrow." Assured Hotch.

Reid could barely stand.

"Morgan." Called Hotch.

Morgan entered the room closely followed by Black.

Without a word to Hotch, Morgan walked over to Reid and helped him out of the room.

Between the cramp in his arms and legs from his uncomfortable sitting possession and being emotionally drained, Reid could only shuffle out of the room.

"Don't go disappearing Doctor Reid." Called Rose.

O0o0o0o0o0

By the time Morgan got Reid home he was more himself but he did not speak the whole way.

"Thank you." Reid said climbing out.

Morgan got out too, Reid gave him an astounded look.

"Orders are orders." Said Morgan taking off his sunglasses and putting them into his pocket.

Reid watched as Morgan walked around the car and took his go bag out of the boot.

Giving in Reid walked to the front door and opened it.

"I hope your sofa's comfy." Said Morgan looking around.

"If you find it uncomfortable there is a Chaise longue by the book case." He pointed as he spoke.

"Hey where are you going?" Morgan asked as Reid headed up stairs.

"I need a shower."

"Ok." Morgan left his bag on the Chaise longue and went to the kitchen to look for food.

Upstairs Reid looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was in clumps showing the places he had continuously run his hands through it. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, which also left tier tracks down his cheeks. Around his noise was dried snot and his face was pale from the shock of the day.

Reid walked out of his en-suite into his bedroom. He sat on the end of his bed.

The past twenty four hours played over in his mind. Though he had spent a large part of it in the darkness of Hotch's office, Reid played over in his head, the looks and the words. Yes Hotch had spoken to him gently but there was no mistaking his anger and disgust, Blake on the other hand had nothing but a wanting to protect and a hint of pity. JJ was full of concern as it seemed so was Morgan.

As for Garcia, Reid wondered if it would be weeks or months before she could look him in the eye again, maybe she would forever think of those videos any time Reid's name was mentioned.

Then there was "H", Misha, whatever the hell his name was. Reid had never thought he could mean so much to him, Reid had wished he would fall off the face of the planet when he was being blackmailed, but now that "H" was dead it made him feel as guilty as if he had strangled "H" himself.

Reid stood up, he walked to the tallboy press which stood by the bathroom door. On top of the press lay a vintage record player. Reid lifted the arm and placed it on the now spinning vinyl, when the needle touched the disc Mozart's Requiem began to play.

As the music built flashes of memories crossed Reid's mind again. "H"'s hand on his skin, the taste of his tongue, the heat of their bodies pressed together.

Reid tried to force the memories out, he reminded himself that he was thinking about a dead man. Reid undressed and stood in the shower. He wanted the water to wash away all of the memories, all the feelings, anger, shame, regret. All of it, the sick knotted feeling when he thought about his friends watching the videos, the disembodied feeling he got when he thought about "H" being dead, and guilt when he remembered the desire he had for "H" to disappear.

Reid head butted the wall, he left his head resting against the cold hard tile. A few of the shower products fell from the showers shelf.

He kept asking himself how he could be so stupid. Of course a handsome man like that would have no interest in him. How did he ever think it was more than just money to "H" and worse how did he not realised the jeopardy that he had placed the team in.

Suddenly Mozart stopped playing.

"Morgan?" questioned Reid as he tried to move his hair out of his eyes as he turned to face the doorway.

"Everything ok in there kid?"

"Eh yeah?!"

"Cool, I'll be downstairs."

Without his glasses or contacts Reid just about made out a figure walking past the doorway and out of the bedroom.

Reid faintly wandered what had brought Morgan upstairs but quickly went back to dwelling on "H".

(At Reid's house from Morgan's point of view)

On the way Morgan spoke to Reid, he tried to make everything seem normal but Reid didn't reply once to anything Morgan said.

Morgan had told Reid that orders were orders but truth be told even if he hadn't been order to stay there was no way Morgan was going to leave Reid alone after a day like that.

Spencer shuffled upstairs and Derek went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, what was he expecting?! Derek took out a bottle of wine.

"Dude not even a light bud?" Tutted Derek as he took a second look.

Spencer had become quiet upstairs, just when Derek started to worry he heard movement and music started.

Derek found some sweets and popcorn in the press he sat on the couch. Suddenly Derek sat bolt upright. He had fallen asleep but he was sure he heard a bang.

Derek climbed the stairs in a tactical way with his gun drawn, maybe who ever killed the Misha guy was after Reid. That was one of the reasons Derek was there, to keep Reid safe. Then with a panic that hurt his chest Derek thought that maybe Reid had found the day to much and maybe with that and the threat of having to answer for the solicitation perhaps he felt there was only one way out.

Derek reached the bedroom but nothing seemed out of place. He looked into the bathroom and lowered his gun, he made to speak, to look away, but no words came out and Derek's eyes lingered. Reid was facing the wall and didn't see Derek standing there. Derek watched as water ran down Reid's skinny back and over his surprisingly rounded pale bum. Reid's hair, though relatively short, hung long and wet by the side of his face.

Suddenly Morgan seemed to come to his senses, he moved to the music player and stopped it.

"Morgan?" came Reid's voice.

Morgan took a deep breath "Everything ok in there kid?"

"Eh yeah?!"

"Cool, I'll be downstairs."

Morgan didn't trust himself to look in. He moved as quickly as he could without making Reid suspicious.

When he got downstairs Morgan realised he was shaking. What was wrong with him, he asked himself. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, not with Reid. His heart beat hard in his chest. It was because he thought Reid was in danger, yes it was adrenalin and relief. What else could it be? Morgan's brain replayed the part of the video he had seen, only this time he imagined it was his head Reid pulled back while taking Morgan from behind.

Morgan shook his head. Reid was already messed up Morgan had to keep his own head clear, stay focused besides it was Hotch and this "H" guy Reid liked. Morgan realised he was standing there telling himself that he wasn't Reid's type.

He took a deep breath rubbed his shaved head and decided to clean up the popcorn he spilt in his haste to check on Reid.


	4. He Does Protest Too Much

Reid sat up in bed , his naked body covered by only a duvet. Reid always hated pyjamas and always slept in his birthday suit. He had gotten very little sleep, he kept dreaming that he found H's body, only his face kept changing between H's and Hotch's. Both terrified Reid, he hated seeing either man lying there dead and when he woke the only comfort he found was that at least one of them was alive. In truth it still hurt to remember that H being dead was not a nightmare, it was reality.

Down stairs Morgan also had trouble sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes he saw different versions of the same fantasy, him with Reid. He kept questioning himself, how could he feel like that? He liked woman, he only ever felt attracted to women, only ever had sex with women, he liked breasts, big or small. He had never had any interest in men, well until now.

Morgan got up off the couch and saw his refection in the mirror that hung over the small desk. Morgan's eyes were blood shot and the skin under his eyes had turned an ashy colour.

"I hope it wasn't the sofa that kept you awake." Said Reid as he closed his watch over the cuff of his cardigan.

"Oh you know what it's like so many baby girls so little time. Got to keep them happy." Said Morgan faking a smirk as he checked his phone.

"Actually I don't." Reid replied honestly.

"Right." Muttered Morgan.

Morgen took his bag up off the floor. "I just need five."

"Ok, you'll have to use my unsuite."

"Sure thing."

Morgan walked up the stairs and stopped in the door way of the bedroom. As he approached the bathroom the image of Reid's naked wet body entered his mind. He wished he could say it was unwelcome but he couldn't convince himself that was the truth.

Morgan held on to the hand basin, little did he know Reid had done the very something only hours ago, all be it for different reasons.

Morgan had to stop this, he couldn't fancy the kid. So ok there wasn't much of an age gap between them, but hadn't the situation Reid found himself in, started with a crush on a colleague? Ok so Hotch was the boss which was a bit different.

"You're a bunch of help." Morgan told himself looking in the mirror at his reflection.

He splashed his face with water, for the split second that he closed his eyes, the sound of the water burned the image of a naked Reid into the back of his eye lids. Suddenly Morgan's eyes flew open, he looked down at his lower half, this could not be happening.

Reid had just decided to go upstairs to get Morgan when he appeared.

"Let's go pretty boy." Morgan ordered as he strolled past Reid to the front door.

The words that had once passed Morgan's lips so naturally and without hidden meaning now made Morgan's cheeks glow. He walked faster to cover this, hoping Reid wouldn't notice the colour in his face.

Reid had missed Morgan's blush but Morgan's change in attitude did not go unnoticed, however Reid put this down to the same type of awkwardness that Penelope seemed to have. Perhaps Morgan also struggled to look Reid in the face after seeing those video's. Would anyone in the team ever be able to look at him or act natural around him ever again?

The duo drove to HQ in complete silence. Then Reid remembered how Morgan had been himself on the way to Reid's, so what changed? Maybe Morgan had managed to cover his disgust for the drive there but lost the ability overnight.

As soon as they reached to bull pit several things became apparent. Firstly the team still found talking about Reid fascinating. As he closed in on the team they suddenly stopped talking. They were not the only ones looking at him, in fact everyone in the bull pit stared as he walked into the room. Reid took from this that what had taken place was now common knowledge. More importantly Hotch walked out of his office the moment he saw Reid.

Team members had tried to give Reid a friendly welcome and express their awkward condolences. However they became completely silent once Hotch motioned for Reid to come upstairs.

Reid complied, feeling the shame and stares as if he were a naughty school boy on his way to the principal's office. Only this was so much more serious, Reid almost wished it was the principal's office.

Hotch held the door open and when Reid walked in Hotch made sure to close it firmly.

"I know you must be disappointed or angry or-" Began Reid apologetically.

Hotch made a hand signal to quieten Reid.

"Of course I regret the current situation we find ourselves in but that isn't why you are here Reid." Hotch gestured for Reid to sit in front of his desk.

"IA have finished their investigation into your conduct you might have to do a few retraining exercises but it won't be anything you can't handle."

As Hotch spoke Reid kept his eyes on his watch but suddenly he looked up.

"You mean they aren't arresting me for …for solicitation?"

Hotch couldn't help but allow a small smile waver over his face.

"No IA have dropped the investigation, after all they were trying to get you for murder. The only evidence that they had was your confection."

"But didn't they record it, they must-"

"Reid, it has been taken care of."

This didn't sit well with Reid but he realised he couldn't even tell himself that he favoured truth not after what he had done.

For a moment both sat there in silence.

Reid trying to come to terms with the news, and Hotch allowing him the time to.

After a few moments Reid spoke.

"So they haven't fired me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They must see how good you are at your job." Smiled Hotch.

Reid did not smile back.

There it was again the atmosphere caused by the truth. Reid had allowed himself to get into this situation because of his feelings for Hotch.

Reid wished he could express to Hotch just how sorry he was, for everything.

Hotch stood up.

"We still have a killer to catch."

Reid fallowed Hotch's lead and stood up.

"Hotch if I hadn't…"

"He would have found someone else to kill."

Reid wanted to argue with this but he knew it was the truth.

"Even so if I thought-"

"You couldn't have seen this coming." Interrupted Hotch.

"I know but if I hadn't given in to …. To my feelings, if I hadn't let myself feel for someone I knew I shouldn't have those feelings for." As he spoke Reid's cheeks burned so hot he wondered if they were visible from the space station.

"Reid I know what it is to have feelings for someone that is unobtainable."

Reid knew Hotch was trying to comfort him but his heart only fell further.

Hotch walked closer, "Reid I do think you are an amazing young man but even if I was not you section chief…" Hotch paused he wanted to find the right words. "I do not see you the same way. I have always dated women."

Reid had always known that if the truth ever came out this was the response he expected, though he had expected it to hurt more. Perhaps it was the loss of "H" that numbed Reid's feelings to this rejection.

Reid nodded.

"I understand." He replied still not lifting his head and leaving the room.

"Hotch!" Called JJ.

Hotch walked over to her as Reid moved towards his own desk.

JJ looked over in Reid's direction.

"We found a relative of "H" - I mean Misha Owens."

Hotch glanced over at Reid.

"Where are they now?"

"His sister, Mary is arriving at the airport."

"Have Blake collect her. Does anyone else know?"

"Just Penelope."

"Ok try to keep it in house at the minute the last thing we need is for the press to get wind. Also I don't want Reid to know just yet."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey baby momma." Morgan said walking into Penelope's office.

"Hi… my chocolate thunder. Not that I'm complaining but why are you in my office right now?" Asked Penelope shocked that Morgan was there in person.

"The way I'm feeling, baby girl not even you sexy phone voice would do. I needed to lay my eyes on the genuine article." Morgan smiled his sexy one sided smile.

"Right back at you Casanova." Smiled Garcia. "Tell your sexy baby girl all about it."

Morgan took a deep breath, he knew if he voiced it there would be no going back, it would become real.

"Ok so Hotch said to get Blake to pick her up." JJ said walking into the room as she read over a file. She looked up.

"Oh hi Morgan." JJ said instantly shocked.

Morgan could tell at once she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Who is Blake going to collect?" Demanded Morgan.

"A witness!" JJ tried, and failed, so sound casual.

"What witness?"

No one spoke.

"Now I know Hotch isn't putting us on any other cases until we have caught whoever is framing Reid so I'm going to ask again. Who is the witness?"

JJ explained who the witness was and that Hotch had given her orders not to tell Reid.

Morgan stormed out.

"You can't tell him!" JJ shouted after Morgan.

O0o0o0o0o00

Morgan paced up and down in front of the mirrors in the men's toilets.

Should he tell Reid, he wanted to, but why? Would it really help Reid to know she was there? Morgan tried to question why it bothered him so much, the team have had to keep stuff from each other before. Prentice had pretended to be dead to get away from Doyle. The truth was Morgan knew why he felt the way he did, he just couldn't admit it to himself.

When he felt he had himself as composed as possible Morgan returned upstairs.

Morgan looked around and saw that most faces in the room were honed in on Reid.

"Have none of you got any crimes to solve?"

People shuffled off in all directions.

"Let them stare. Maybe it would prevent them from finding themselves in the same predicament."

Morgan wanted to say something comforting but he couldn't trust his mouth, it might betray his own secret or JJ's. That even just then looking into the guilt and shamed riddled face of his friend all he could think about was placing his lips, none too gently, on Reid's.

Morgan looked away and blushed at his own thoughts, he was not usually the type to blush but the feelings he had for Reid were not the type he usually had.

Reid noticed the slight rosiness to Morgan's usually perfect mocha skin. He wrongly assumed that it must be due to Reid's current situation.

"You can go back to your office if you don't want to be seen with me?!"

Morgan looked shocked.

"It's ok I promise I won't be offended."

"You got Joke son."

"I'm serious Morgan if-"

Morgan bent low so that he couldn't be over heard.

"If you think that im leaving you here on your own to be feed to the lions you have another thing coming. Now put that beautiful brain to work and catch us a killer." Morgan gave Reid a firm slap on the back which was meant to make Reid think everything was normal but Morgan found himself thinking about the part of Reid's body he had made contact with and the heat from Reid's body.

"Ok." Morgan said walking over to Blake's desk.

He only did this to give himself a few seconds to take a deep breath and clear his mind.

Morgan grabbed Blake's chair and brought it over to where Reid was sitting.

"So go everything from the begging maybe there is something we are missing."

Reid began to talk about meeting places and everything he could remember about the victim.

Parts were hard for Morgan to listen to and even though Reid could sense Morgan's unease he still miss read the reasons.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So let me get this straight. Your brother left home to become an actor?" Rossi asked sitting on the edge of the table.

"Yeah Misha loved acting but I guess he really left coz pops, well he found out Misha was gay. He's not a bad father it's just he's old fashioned you know. He was brought up in a strict protestant home, but dad was never like that with us. He was loving and kind, he just couldn't deal with Misha being gay."

"Is that why you came to us and not your dad?" JJ asked giving Miss Owens a paper cup of tea.

"No, after he heard about what happened." Her she took a pause. "When dad heard that Misha was….dead, he changed. I mean he won't talk, he won't eat. The last thing he said was "how could I be so stupid? It was the same for me and your mother.""

"What did he mean by that?" Asked Rossi.

"Well my father met my mother but she was Orthodox Catholic so his father wouldn't let them get married so the moved to the states." Mary explained.

"Would your brother ware these?" Asked JJ carefully placing a bag of evidence on the table.

Mary picked the bag up.

"For a role maybe. I don't know where he would have gotten the money, I mean he would hardly have lived with pops till he was thirty if he wasn't saving for acting lessons. He was usually a hoody and sweatpants guy."

JJ looked at Rossi, they glanced at each other for a second and then back to Mary.

"Thanks you've been a great help." Smiled JJ.

"There's something else." Began Mary. "It took me a while to realise that it was our Misha, because well he looked a little different in the picture on the news."

JJ smiled politely and was about to explain that a computer generated picture can look a little different but then Mary handed her a picture of Misha taken only two years before his death.

Though Misha was in his thirties', thirty six to be precise, somehow he had looked much younger for his age in the picture Mary had given.

JJ had asked Mary to take a seat. JJ needed Hotch to see this.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"Who would purposefully resided their hairline or want to get wrinkles?" JJ asked.

"Someone trying to look like me."

JJ blushed "I wasn't saying-"

"I know. "

Suddenly both looked over at Reid who had stopped taking notice of the comings and goings of his colleagues, as none of them seemed to want to share information.

He seemed to be a way in his own little world, rereading his diary to see if there was something he had over looked, not likely but it made him feel useful.

Suddenly JJ saw Rossi leading Mary into the room. She worried that Reid might see, she hurried to join Rossi hoping Reid wouldn't notice.

"What are you doing? She was supposed to stay in interview." Demanded JJ in her usual pleasant tone.

"She said she knew something else and that she would only tell Hotch." Explained Rossi.

They had been so absorbed in their argument that they hadn't noticed where Mary Owens was stood.

"Hello!" Mary said politely.

The two agents turned and saw that Mary was talking to Reid.

"I think you should come this way." Suddenly Hotch was there trying to direct Mary to his office.

"You're Doctor Reid aren't you?" she asked with a small smile.

Reid turned around.

"Yes." He answered blankly.

Hotch let go of Mary's elbow, which he had been holding gently.

"You knew my brother Misha?" Mary's eyes though full of tears, seemed to brighten.

"Eh yes though-"

"I didn't get to talk to him much this past year but anytime that I did he always mentioned you." She beamed.

"He did?!"

"Of course."

"A few months before…well before now he sent me some of his things for safe keeping. None of them seemed very important but he also gave me this." Mary took a letter out of her handbag.

"I didn't understand it at the time but he said if anything ever happened to him to give this to you. It was odd, Misha was never the one to worry about… bad stuff he was the life and soul of the party. I just figured it meant you two were getting serious." She added.

Reid took the letter gently surely there was a mistake?! Why would Misha, "H" whatever you wanted to call him, why would he leave Reid a letter?

Reid was sure he and the others were thinking the same thing, maybe Misha had left a clue to the identity of the unsub. Even still this was not something Reid wanted to read in front of the team.

Hotch thought about asking for the letter, if Reid took it somewhere and returned with it IA could try to say that Reid had tampered with evidence and try to reopen the case against him.

"Reid if you would like to go home I will have Morgan take you." Offered Hotch

Reid nodded, before he know what happened Mary was hugging him.

"I'm so sorry you lost him, but I know you made him happy and that you will catch the person who did this." Mary whispered in Reid's ear.

Slowly Reid closed his arms around her. Usually physical contact with strangers was something Reid hated but this was different. This was as close as he would ever get to hugging Misha.

"Miss Owens we can take you to see Misha now." JJ piped up.

Reid still hadn't been able to bring himself to see the body.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0

Morgan walked Reid to the car in almost complete silence.

Reid was only barely aware that Morgan was being quiet. The only thing Reid could focus on was the letter that he held in his hand. He wished he could rip it open and read the presume words. But what if "H" hated him what if he had blamed Reid for everything.

They pulled up at the flats and for a second Reid didn't move suddenly the idea that "H" might blame him for his, then, eminent death made Reid's stomach fall.

When he got inside Reid skipped all his usual habits of hanging his coat and putting his satchel bag in the right place instead he just left them in an armchair.

Reid turned his back to the door as he heard Morgan walk through the door.

His hand shook as he ripped the lip of the envelop, and unfolded the writing paper.

Dear Spencer

I have thought about writing this letter a million times and I always knew what I wanted to say but now, I have to admit I'm lost for words.

I wish that I could say I wasn't in this mess because of money but I am. He knew how desperate I was.

I hate myself for this, for pretending to be something else. I'm not a bad person Reid, I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

I swear I didn't know he was filming us, I didn't know that he wanted me to blackmail you. I wouldn't have done it if I thought he would do that to you.

By the time I realized what type of man he was, it was too late. He threatened my family, he said that if I warned you or told you who he was he would kill them. You have no idea how many times I wanted to warn you, how many times I wanted to sneak you out of our room, there were times when I lay in your warm arms I wanted nothing more than to protect you from him.

I know he will kill me, I think it will be soon. I'm not afraid, at least not for my own life. I just want my family to be safe and you, I couldn't bare the idea of you getting hurt. I wish I could tell you who he is but I'm taking a risk sending you this letter.

I don't know why he has it in for you but I'm sure it's not money. I'm sorry I can't say more but he is watching my family.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, no matter how it happened I never regretted a moment we spent together. Your touch is, was, the only comfort I have felt in years. I know that your feelings for me really belong to someone else but it still meant something to me. Maybe it is all one sided in a way it won't matter, I'm sure he will have killed me before you get this.

I don't care if you catch him, I only care that my family is safe and that he doesn't get you. I don't know if you have ever dealt with someone like him before but if trying to catch him puts you or your team in danger please don't do it. Please don't put yourself in danger; I couldn't go through this if I thought your life was at risk. I couldn't let go if I thought he would hurt you.

I know I am not the first he has tried this with but I don't know why he has kept me or if he is blackmailing other people. He has only mentioned you.

I know that this must be confusing for you, I can only say how sorry I am for putting you throw this. If only we had met some other way. I miss you so much, I long to be in your arms and to feel you inside me.

I have thought about what I would say a million times and though I may not have been very articulate but I know there is one thing, something I realised the last time I lay in bed with you, I love you Your H xx

Reid felt as if he had been punched in the chested he made a noise a mixture of a yelp and a gasp. The sound made Morgan jump, he had never hear such a wail before. Something similar to the sound a relative of a victim might make but mixed with the sound of resignation.

Morgan put his hands around Reid's ribs, he forced himself to think about what his friend was going through and that right now he needed support, literally.

When Morgan got Reid upstairs Reid began to cry.

"I don't know how you can bare to look at me." Sobbed Reid.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Morgan.

"After everything I've done?! IA looking into the team, Getting H- Misha killed."

"IA has it out for us if it wasn't this it would have been something else. And you didn't get Misha killed this physio would have killed someone else." Morgan tried to reassure Reid.

"It's such a mess." Wept Reid.

Reid curled into a fetial positon and cried with the letter neatly folded in his hand.

Morgan laid the duvet over Reid who cried himself to sleep.

Morgan sat in the chair in the corner, this was beyond emotionally draining. Here he was trying to help a friend overcome the loss of a love he, Reid, didn't know he loved until he lost him. And after seeing what his friend had been threw with a crush and a lover now he himself, Morgan, has fallen for said friend. Morgan let out a deep sigh.

Had anyone ever found themselves in a love pentagram he wondered.


	5. Black Birds Fly

Morgan sat there and watched Reid as he slept. Though Reid did not sleep easy, he tossed and turned, occasionally letting out a whimpering cry or calling for "H".

Though Morgan was glad that his lust for Reid had, at least momentarily, subsided he couldn't help but feel a sort of heartache for what Reid was going through.

His friend lay before him as a shell of his former self too heartbroken to function. Morgan now felt a little ashamed of himself, he had been so busy trying to hide his feelings for Reid that he hadn't truly realised just how much his friend and been hurting. Both Morgan's stomach and heart dropped, he had a twisted sick feeling and all he wanted to do was comfort his best friend. Granted a week ago that would have meant beer and pizza but now, Morgan wanted to curl up next to him and stroke his sandy blonde curls and whisper to him over and over, that everything was going to be ok.

Morgan rubbed his eyes and felt tears. He got up and walked to the en-suite, he made sure to lock the door before leaning over the hand basin. The cries came silently but shook Morgan's body all the same. Why now? Why did he have to have feelings for this young genius? Why couldn't he just console his friend? And why did he feel so guilty? He half wished Reid had not lost "H" AKA Misha, but at the same time, even though it made him feel disgusting, Morgan was glad Reid was not with anyone else. How had Morgan gotten here?

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the outer room. Morgan rushed to Reid's side, Reid had knocked a book from his bedside locker. Morgan bent down and picked it up, when it was back where it belonged Morgan took the time to lean over Reid, who faced the other way, so he could look at his friends face and judge how he was. Reid rolled over and took hold of Morgan's arm which he had placed on the bed for support.

"H!" Sobbed Reid still asleep as he held Morgan's arm.

Morgan stood there not knowing what to do, he's heart pounded so fast it rang in his ears. A part of him – that particular part of him wanted to slip onto the bed and cradle his friend. Another part, the cowardly part, wanted to pull his arm roughly out of Reid's reach and run from the house. But he looked for the part of himself that still regarded Reid as a friend.

Morgan took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. His heart slowed down a little and he lowered his shaking body onto the bed. No sooner had he sat down with his legs stretched out on the bed when he realised Reid, or at least the old Reid, would hate that he was on the bed with his dirty work boots still on. Just as Morgan started to wonder if he could free his arm long enough to take them off, when Reid lay his head on Morgan lap.

"Mmm H." Reid cooed.

Now with both arms free Morgan held them up as if proving, to himself, that he wasn't touching Reid.

After a few second Morgan told himself how stupid he was being. Slowly, gently Morgan lowered his flat palm onto Reid's soft curls. When his hand finely rested on those soft dull blonde curls Morgan felt a sudden sharp tug in the mussels of his stomach and groin.

No, just let me have this, just this. Morgan told his brain and his body. He just wanted to lay there touching Reid's curls without it becoming sexual. He wanted it to be nice, a little romantic to him or at the very least out of friendship.

He took a few deep breaths and calmed his libido. He continued to stroke Reid's hair in a soft, slow rhythm.

Reid snuggled further in to Morgan's lap, Morgan had to close his eyes and concentrate on keeping his mind clear and his heart in his chest, if only Reid's face wasn't so close to his ….. "libido".

Suddenly Morgan started awake, panic struck him as he found himself alone on the bed. He looked up and saw Reid standing next to him. For a second Morgan was relived, and then he noticed Reid was wearing his tortoise shelled, horn rimmed glasses, his hair was wet and he was dressed solely in an oversized, grey, cable knit cardigan. When Morgan saw him, he almost chuckled as he coined a new phrase in his head "Male cleavage". Which was not wrong though Reid was quite slender he did have some mussel definition, that coupled with his Las Vegas tan did make his chest quite appealing to the eye. What stopped Morgan from laughing at his own joke was the entire look of Reid. His curls, wet, made them stand out more and as Reid stood there beads of water ran from the ends of the hair down his tanned skin leaving wet trails. Morgan's eyes followed as one such bead as it fell from a curl that rested in front of Reid's forehead, the bead landed on Reid's sternum. Morgan was surprised to realise he was praying for the cardigan to fall to the floor.

Reid coughed a dry cough "So….?!" He said handing Morgan a cup of coffee with one hand as he used the other to keep his cardigan closed.

"Oh thanks Kid." Morgan said swinging his legs off the bed and accepting the cup from Reid.

Reid stood there arms folded holding his cardigan tight to him.

The coffee was hot and sweet the way Morgan liked it. He put the coffee down after he took a mouthful. He noticed Reid's body language.

"Something up?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I just, I was wondering …its just." Reid took a breath as he scratched the back of his neck with his right index finger. "How did you end up…."

"Oh!" chuckled Morgan trying to cover his embarrassment. "I was checking on you and you just…" Morgan mimed a grab, which wasn't strictly true but it somehow made the situation easier, for Morgan.

Instantly Reid turned burgundy in the face. "I…I…I" He stuttered opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Don't worry I'm sure it was more comfortable than the chair." Smiled Morgan.

Reid looked away, not as flushed as he had been but still rosy.

"Em well I had a shower but I didn't want to dress em." He indicated his wardrobe.

"Oh yeah man sure." He replied as he got off the bed. "Sorry about the boots." He apologised as he picked up his cup of coffee.

Morgan left the room and headed down stairs wishing he had stayed awake for longer last night. Every step made him feel heavier, heavier hearted and heavier with guilt. He wanted to tell himself that he did what he did for Reid but he couldn't convince himself.

He waited in the sitting room for Reid, while he did he look at books on the shelf. Most seemed really old but well cared for, only a few modern books were evident. The spine of one such modern book read. "It's ok to be gay." Morgan had tilted his head to the side to read it.

"It's not very Loquacious but you can borrow it if you want?!" offered Reid jokingly as he entered the room.

"Oh eh haha no thanks." Though he didn't mean to Morgan leapt away from the bookcase as if it were on fire.

Reid's smile vanished.

"I didn't mean-" Morgan sensed his mistake. "Eh we should get going." He added putting the empty cup down on the coffee table.

"Don't you want to get changed?" Reid asked Morgan as he headed for the door.

"Oh I didn't bring clean gear with me." He said only stopping to pick his coat up off the chair by the door.

"Ok." Reid replied as he retrieved his satchel bag and coat.

They climbed into the Chevrolet Tahoe, Morgan didn't want an awkward silence to form between them again but the more he thought about what he should say the harder it became to say anything. Again Reid thought Derek's silence was down to the situation Reid found himself in. When, if ever was Derek going to be ok with Reid being gay? Reid wanted to say something, to have a normal conversation but he also wanted Derek to be the one to speak first.

Even though neither of them wanted it to happen they drove to the office in complete, awkward silence.

Without speaking Reid got out of the car, Morgan felt Reid's discomfort but he didn't know how to ease it. He was too worried about saying the wrong thing, one word the wrong way, a spur of the moment declaration of feeling.

"Hey kid!" He finally says walking around the car to meet him at the front door of the building.

Spencer looked up into his face.

"If anyone asks about last night…?!"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Spencer snapped as he walked forward to open the door.

"Well I was going to ask you not to tell them you couldn't remember." Derek winked and laughed.

This made Spencer bush but smile anyway.

"And you know I mean feel free to exaggerate a eh few details." Again Derek laughed.

"I think I preferred it when you were quite." Joked Reid as he walked through the door.

Derek laughed hard and followed him inside.

They walked to the bull pit where Hotch waited for Reid.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked turning to the young genius.

Reid nodded and JJ, who stood close by, rubbed Reid's back as she walked with him, following Hotch to his office.

Rossi who had been walking back to his desk from the kitchen saw the three team members walk off together.

"How bad is it going to be for the kid?" He asked Morgan.

"No idea, I can tell you this, he is dealing with it better than I would."

Rossi nodded "The kids got resilience." He said smiling.

"I hope so." Morgan said trying to be positive.

"Hey Morgan, sorry can I have a word with you Rossi?!" Blake asked as she joined them.

"It's cool I want to have a word with my sugar mom any way." Morgan gave a fake swagger as he walked to the door making Blake laugh.

When he stood in the lift he had an internal debate, should he say something, he needed to say something this was making him insane.

The doors of the lift opened and Morgan stood there for a moment, as the doors began to close Morgan stuck his hand out to stop them from closing.

Slowly he walked towards Penelope's office. He took a step and thought no, he took another step and thought yes, the whole way to Penelope's office Morgan changed his mind.

He reached Penelope's door and knocked.

"Hey sugar mom it's your sweet candy bar." Derek called as he knocked.

The door swung open and there sat Garcia in her desk chair.

"Well hello you." She smiled. "What no cup cake." She joked.

"Oh mom your face is the only sugar I need. " he gave a weak smile.

She sensed something was wrong.

"What up sugar. You know you can tell momma." She tilted her head trying to see into Derek's face as he sat on one of the desks to the side.

Derek placed both hands on his head and took a deep breath. How the hell was he going to explain this?

Garcia suddenly understood that something serious was going on.

"Oh no, oh no sugar, it's not your mom is it? I know she was sick a while back?!"

Derek shuck his head but couldn't speak suddenly the words became solid in his throat.

"Oh my god it's not Reid is it?" Now Garcia jumped up from her chair.

Morgan covered his face and began to weep.

"What happened, what happened!" She flapped her hands and shouted.

"He's fine." Derek barely managed to say putting one hand out gesturing that said calm down, as he used the other one to cover his eyes.

"Derek what is it your scaring me now!" she demanded.

"It's me."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"It's… before everything I saw Reid differently, but now?!"

"Now that you know he's gay?" Penelope asked in a whisper.

"No! I don't know, maybe." He answered confused.

"That poor guy has been blackmailed, forced into being outed, had his lover die, the truth about his crush on his boss being foisted out of him and all you care about is how his being gay effects your friendship?" The more she spoke the angrier she got.

"If only that was the problem." Now Derek crouched on the ground.

Penelope felt ashamed for thinking the worst of Derek, he was one of the nicest people and he would never think that of anyone.

"Derek please I want to help."

"You can't!" he told her with a sad chuckle that almost turned into a cry.

Penelope held his shoulder. "Whatever it is Derek, no matter what it is I'm here for you."

"I think, I think I have feelings for him." Derek's breathing was shallow and Penelope struggled to hear him.

"Of course you do…ohhhh." Realisation spread over her face.

"So you mean you…." Penelope waved her hand in a royal-wave sort of movement which encouraged Morgan to elaborate.

"I feel a way I never have about him before. I can't touch him without…." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh wow!" Penelope was lost for words. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?" Derek looked up with his bloodshot eyes.

"I mean, how do you know?" She asked.

"I can't stop thinking about him."

"He is your friend and he is going through a bad time." Rationalised Penelope.

"That's not the kind of thinking." Derek looked away.

"Is that why you have been so off with him?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know how to act around him anymore, I can't even touch him without thinking …and I feel guilty because I know what he is going through, and I know he is grieving. What kind of friend does that make me?" Morgan asked still looking away. "Who puts their wants before the needs of a friend?"

"You have obviously not put your wants before Reid's needs."

Morgan was about to argue when she continued.

"If you had we wouldn't be having this conversation. You are a good friend and I'm sure this is confusing for you. I mean you're - you were straight, and you've never dated another man before."

"it's not like we are dating and I mean we might never, I just wish I didn't feel like this." Morgan stood back up.

"I guess Reid doesn't know?!"

"Are you serious? There is no way I would put him through that." He said holding his head.

"See you are putting Reid's feelings first."

"Yeah now but when is the right time to tell him?"

"I don't know." Penelope felt bad she had nothing more helpful to say.

Morgan faced the computer screens.

"When is the right time to tell your best friend you're falling in love with him and just touching him is enough to make a party in your pants." Morgan said leaning on the desk.

Penelope chuckled and hugged Morgan from behind.

Then there was a cough by the door, Morgan and Penelope turned to see JJ standing there.

"Hi." She said with a little wave, "Sorry the door was open."

Morgan dried his face and walked swiftly past JJ.

"Morgan I'm sorry!" JJ yield after him.

Morgan took the lift back to the office. When he entered the bull pit Rossi was walking to the door. He looked worried.

"Hey Rossi what's up?" Morgan hoped his eyes were not so red that Rossi could tell he had been crying.

"It looks like Reid's letter had some clues in it and the kid is taking it hard." Answered Rossi.

"Seriously?" Morgan asked.

"Apparently, I mean no names or anything but it seems Misha wasn't the first victim and he knew he was going to die." Rossi informed him.

"Where's Reid now?" Asked Morgan as he looked around.

"Poor kid couldn't take it. He's in the gents." As he spoke Rossi indicated the hall Morgan just walked through.

Rossi headed for the double glass doors

"It's ok I got this one Rossi." Assured Morgan.

"Sure thing." Replied Rossi as he detoured to the kitchen where Blake stood.

Morgan walked to the toilets and entered through the door. When he walked in Reid was standing by the hand basins.

"Hey Kid what's up." Morgan held Reid's shoulder as he spoke.

"I didn't see it." He answered trying to steady his voice.

"Don't be so hard on yourself kid." Morgan squashed Reid's shoulder as he spoke.

"I was so absorbed in what I was going through I didn't even realise I had a clue. I've never been this obtuse." Reid threw a paper hand towel in the bin.

Reid turned back to Morgan and folded his arms.

"Reid, its fine. You're grieving! No one is expecting you to be on your game."

"I do!" snapped Spencer.

"In the past few months you have dealt with being black mailed, outed, had a partner die and nearly lost your job. Do you honestly think that anyone on the team would be acting normal if it was them?" He asked Reid.

"No but you guys are… I mean."

Morgan chuckled. "Cause we are normal we would react differently?"

Reid shrugged. "I've never been like this."

"Yeah but when was the last time you had to deal with so much?"

"Never." He answered honestly.

"Well then cut yourself some slack." Derek said taking hold of both of Reid's shoulders.

"Thanks Derek." He muttered holding one of Derek's arms.

Reid began to cry again and Derek hugged him. At first Morgan was only concerned about comforting his friend, but then he closed his eyes and the embrace started to feel different. Just then Rossi walked in.

"Oh sorry." Rossi went to back out of the room.

"It's ok Morgan just made me realise I'm being too hard on myself." As he smiled Reid wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his cardigan.

Awkwardly gesturing to the door Morgan left the other two men standing there.

As he walked into the bull pit he saw JJ sitting with Blake, he had just decided to turn around when JJ called to him. Morgan stopped where he was, facing the hallway he could see Rossi and Reid coming towards them.

"Derek, I'm sorry about earlier." Whispered JJ as Morgan turned to face her.

"Look forget about it." Then it suddenly struck him that she might have told Blake. "You didn't say anything right?" He asked looking in Blake's direction.

"What?" she looked over her shoulder at Blake. "Oh god no, never!" She said shocked.

"Good, I'd appreciate it if you could forget what you heard." Morgan told her, he could see that she was going to argue but fell silent as Reid and Rossi joined them.

"Penelope is checking for cases that have a similar MO." JJ said looking at Rossi.

"Any other leads?" He asked her.

"Not yet there wasn't much to go on. Sorry Spence." Condoned JJ reaching out a hand to place it on his shoulder.

"Thanks JJ. Anything I can do?" He asked as she pulled her arm away.

"I don't think so." She answered with a small sad smile.

Just then Blake put down her desk phone and walked over to the rest of the team.

"Something arrived at the front desk addressed to Reid." She informed them.

A reception worker came to the glass doors and gave Reid a brown envelop.

Though the envelope was large it weighted almost nothing in his hand.

Reid walked back to his desk, JJ had cleared a place to put the envelope on the desk. He reached over and pulled a pair of latex gloves from a box on he desk and carefully ripped the envelope open. Gently Reid lifted the envelope, tilting the opening towards the desk.

A piece of black paper slid onto the desk, Reid looked into the envelope to check for something else but found nothing.

Slowly Reid picked up the piece of paper.

"What is it?" asked Rossi as he lend in for a closer look.

Reid turned it another way and back.

"I think it's a raven?!" Reid answered as he examined the origami bird.

As he held it Reid squinted at the bird.

"Hey guys I think I've got something." He told the team. "I think there's something written on it."

Out of nowhere Blake produced a black light.

Reid held it over the bird and on its wing was one word.

"Nevermore"

"What does that mean?" Questioned Morgan.

"I think he is jeering us about h- I mean Misha." Reid Replied.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Asked Rossi as he read the bird.

"It's a quote from Edger Allen Poe's The Raven." Added Reid.

"Could this be another clue?" JJ asked.

"Possibly!" suddenly Reid ran to the ready room.


	6. I'm Going Under

Reid picked up a marker and started to write on the board.

"The Raven was first published in January 1845, its protagonist is a man who is morning the passing of his lover Lenore. " As he spoke Reid drew a linking hierarchy starting with Edgar Allan Poe himself.

"Poe was born in here in America and moved to Scotland in the UK when he moved back to America he went to west point." He informed the team.

"So he could be in New York?" asked Morgan hopeful of a breakthrough.

"I'm not sure!" Admitted Reid as he scratched his head.

The team decided to leave Reid to it, he often thought better when he was on his own.

Morgan took a deep breath to steady his nerves then he called JJ into the kitchen. She followed him but neither spoke when they reached their destination as there were other agents getting coffee.

When they were finally on their own Morgan spoke, "Look I didn't mean to be so brash earlier but this is all new to me and I have to understand it before I say anything. I might never say anything." Morgan told JJ.

"Seriously, you love this young amazing guy and you are going to do nothing about it?" Demanded JJ.

"Are you for real? Have you seen the state the kid is in?" Asked Morgan as he gestured to the door.

"So you don't want to be with him because he is in a state?" JJ suddenly became angry.

"No, I don't want to tell him how I feel because he doesn't need that right now. He is already so mixed up about Misha and Hotch it would be selfish to expect him to have to deal with my feelings too. And ok so I'm freaking out a bit ok?!"

"Why is it freaking you out?" JJ couldn't stop herself from asking and regretted it once she had said it.

"Well it could be that I'm in to chicks or that when my best friend needs me I've suddenly got the hots for hm." Exhaled Morgan.

"And you are sure that's what it is? Could it just be because you wanted to protect him?!" again JJ felt she had said the wrong thing.

"Well I've never gotten an erection helping an old woman across the road." He snapped.

Everything was quite for a second then JJ laughed.

"I'm sorry that was just too gross." She said holding her stomach.

Just then the door opened and Blake walked in.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she walked passed the duo to fill her mug with coffee.

"Oh eh Morgan here was just telling me his latest chat up line." Lied JJ.

"Ok, give it a spin!" said Blake smiling.

"On you?" Asked Morgan shocked.

"Why not?! I could do with a laugh." She chuckled in anticipation.

"Only if you're sure, I don't want to step on a brothers toes!?"

"Oh please I promise not to throw myself at you." This time Blake snorted.

"Hey don't make promises you can't keep." Morgan winked.

JJ hit him playfully.

"Fine!" Joked Morgan as he walked closer to Blake. "Are you a parking ticket? Coz you got fine written all over you baby." And just for extra effect he added the Derek Morgan grin.

Both female agents were silent for a moment.

"Did nothing for me how about you?" Blake asked JJ.

"Na must only work on 23 year olds." She laughed.

"Aw hey now be nice!" whimpered Derek as the woman left together.

Morgan walked out of the kitchen and looked across the hall there he could see Blake walking into the ready room to talk to Reid, who already had two full boards of information.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. Quick thinking by the way, you don't actually use that line do you?" Whispered JJ over Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan turned to face JJ, he smiled and winked at her, laughing she walked away.

Just then Hotch and Rossi came down the stairs from their offices.

"Penelope found a match from the security tape. She knows the identity of the guy who dropped off the envelop." Hotch told the group.

"I want to go with the team." Everyone looked up, Reid was standing there looking resolute.

"You are needed here." Hotch gestured to the ready room.

"If there is a clue there it's not going anywhere and no bodies have turned up this is our best lead and if this is him-"

"Reid we know the man on CCTV is not likely to be him but some accomplice." Interrupted Hotch.

"And it might be the killer on some down ward spiral." Reid grasped at straws and the whole team knew it.

"I'll team up with Reid and we will stay in the car." Suggested Morgan.

"Fine but I don't want any contact between Reid and the suspect. I'll have to call in a few favours just to get our team the search warrant." Griped Hotch as he headed for the door.

O0oo0o0o0oo0o

Two Chevrolet Tahoes' pulled up outside a middle class house. The grass in the front garden was dying and the post box at the gate over flowed with post.

"I'm not sure anyone is here." Blake said over her earwig.

"Just stay alert. Sam Scholl might still be here." Ordered Hotch, speaking to the whole team.

Suddenly from where they were parked Reid saw movement in one of the other gardens and gave chase.

"No Reid! Damn it. Hotch you've been made UNSUB is on the run heading east through the rear of the neighbours back lawn Reid is in pursuit." As he spoke Morgan climbed out of the car and joined Reid in perusing the UNSUB, Reid still had the lead.

Morgan reached a house for sale and saw that the door had been forced.

"FBI!" Morgan shouted. "Reid!" he yield.

"In here!" Reid had been struggling with the UNSUB somehow the UNSUB had Reid's revolver.

The UNSUB started to run from the sitting room to the kitchen but when he heard Morgan enter the room he started to shoot, pointing the gun at Reid by accident.

Morgan pushed Reid up against the wall out of the way. The pair were inches apart, Morgan's hand was holding a fist full of Reid's shirt and cardigan from where he had push/pulled Reid out of harm's way. When Reid took a breath in he could tell he was breathing in Morgan's breath, he could smell Morgan's sweat. They both breathed heavily; out of nowhere Reid had the sudden urge to kiss Morgan. Their eyes stayed on each other's and for the first time Reid noticed that just around the purples of Morgan's brown eyes were flex of colour almost the same as honey.

So much had happened in this split second, so much had changed. Reid put a hand on Morgan's and started to lean in just then JJ came in through the front door with her gun at the ready.

"Watch him." Morgan pointed at Reid. "UNSUB is armed and dangerous." He shouted as he left the same the UNSUB had only a second ago.

"You ok?" JJ asked a shocked looking Reid.

"Yeah I'm fine, just my pride." He explained that the UNSUB managed to get his gun. But he didn't tell her the real problem, had Reid actually felt something or was his brain playing tricks on him?

Suddenly there was a shot close by just as the rest of the team entered the building JJ told Reid to stay there and she headed the search for Morgan.

"Derek!" She shouted.

"Derek, can you answer me?" as she moved towards the next garden fence he answered.

"Yeah I'm fine." He didn't sound relived.

JJ looked over the fence and the farthest end of a large garden Morgan was crouched over a body.

O0o0o0o00o0o0oo

Back at HQ.

"Did I not expressly ask you not to interact with the UNSUB?" Hotch demanded of Reid.

"Yes, but-"

"And you disobeyed that order?"

"Yes but-"

"I'm really trying to understand Reid but every time I give you the benefit of the doubt-"

"I take full responsibility Hotch." Said Morgan standing up. "If I didn't convince you I would look after Reid then he wouldn't have lost his weapon and the UNSUB wouldn't have killed himself."

"He was our only lead in the case and now he is dead!" even though Hotch addressed no one Reid still felt he was to blame.

"There was his cryptic message." Piped up Morgan.

"Yes but we have no idea the "she" he mentioned." Hotch picked up a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"The UNSUB came to a halt a ten feet away. He seemed to have injured his leg after the last fence. He stood there shaking, trying to hold the gun but it didn't seem he had much experience with guns. He held the gun up and aimed it at me. "You don't have to do this. Put the gun down and we can both leave." I told him, to which the UNSUB replied "I can never leave, there isn't a place he wouldn't find me."

"Who is he Sam?" I asked the UNSUB hoping he might lead us to the real killer.

"I can't- my family- he gave me a message." The UNSUB'S behaviour seemed to change, he became more subdued and spoke without emotion. "If the right clue you follow a bird you will bring back to the nest, where she once laid her head upon your warm bosom and breast. If wrong you will be blue and hollow for a bell that I ring so fulsomely into eternal rest."

"Look whoever he is we can keep your family safe-"

The UNSUB then used Agent Reid's weapon to commit suicide.

Shortly after I heard Agent Jareau called to me, I replied that the UNSUB was no longer a threat.

Hotch stopped reading even though there were still a few pages, he threw the report onto his desk.

"You can both leave, I have some damage control to take care of." Hotch said angrily as he picked up his phone.

Morgan left without another word, Reid followed him out the door. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Reid reached out a hand to Morgan's shoulder.

"Thanks for what you did back at the house, and up there." Reid pointed to Hotch's office. He smiled as he let go of Morgan's shoulder.

"Thanks"! you think thanks covers what you did?" Morgan was getting louder and louder.

Reid's smile vanished.

"You think that putting the team in danger is covered by "Thanks"? You deify an order and almost got yourself killed. Damn you almost got me killed not to mention our only living whiteness is now dead! But hey at least your grateful!" as he spoke Morgan became burgundy in the face.

"Hey Derek!" Scolded JJ as she joined them. "Rain it in!"

"Whatever!" Huffed Morgan as he turned and headed to his office.

O0o0o0o0o0o

JJ stormed into Morgan's office.

"What was that?!" she demanded.

"The kid nearly got us killed!" Morgan said as he shoved his own copy of his report into the filing cabinet.

"Yes, but he didn't need that. You humiliated him in front of the whole section like that!"

Morgan didn't respond to JJ this time.

"You know he is back up in Hotch's office trying to resign?! Thinks he is dragging the team down." JJ informed him.

"He can't!" Suddenly Morgan was shocked and his anger drained.

"Morgan I get it ok. I know you are finding it hard to work with Reid when you have feelings for him but you can't make this all his fault. You need to find a way through this before it ruins your friendship, even if that means you telling him." She spoke the last part gently.

"I'm not telling him! And you promised not to tell anyone?!" just as quickly Morgan was back to being angry.

"I know but I'm just saying, neither of you can continue like this! He is even prepared to leave the BAU. " JJ sounded desperate to get through to Morgan.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Morgan stormed out of the room and all the way to the bull pit.

Reid looked devastated, his head hung but when he saw Morgan he walked the other way.

"Reid?!" called Morgan but Reid kept walking.

Morgan walked quickly to the stairs and took it two steps and a time.

He knocked on Hotch's door but opened it without waiting for an answer.

"You can't let Reid quit!" he blurted out.

"I'll call you back." Hotch said to someone on the phone.

"I said I would take the fall for what happened-" Morgan began to rant.

Hotch held up a hand to quieten Morgan.

"I haven't accepted Reid's resignation." He reassured Morgan.

"Ok." Morgan took a deep breath.

Hotch walked around Morgan and closed the door.

"The way you spoke to Reid-" Began Hotch.

"I didn't mean to- I mean I was just angry at the kid for-" He tried to give Hotch an explanation, a believable yet untrue one.

"Morgan right now this team is trying to pull itself back together. I understand that this hasn't just affected Reid, it has affected the whole team. Even still Reid and the rest look up to you and if they see you disrespect Reid like that-"

"I didn't mean too and I know that's not an excuse. I should never have said that to him I just-" Here was a perfect place to say the truth, to tell Hotch that He couldn't work with Reid anymore and that he felt himself to emotionally attached to partner him in the field.

"Maybe I've just been spending too much time with the kid?!" coward Morgan called himself.

"What do you suggest?" Asked Aaron as he sat in his chair.

"Maybe Blake could stay with Reid for a while, just till you think he is managing better." As he spoke Morgan shrugged.

"I think that's a good choice I think Blake would agree to that. Of course JJ would be our first choice but what with Henry she would miss out on some precious time and I don't think Reid would want his godson seeing him so upset." Mused Hotch.

"Exactly!" snake, Morgan also added to his own insult.

"Ok I'll inform Blake now. I will have Reid reassigned to one of the others when he gets back to active duty." Added Aaron.

Morgan stopped and took a breath.

"Reid has to go through retraining; a suspect obtained his weapon, its mandatory." Aaron said without looking up once.

"Hey you're the boss." Morgan said lifting his hands in a whoa way. Back stabber rang inside his head as he left Hotch's office.

O0o0o0oo

The following days were tense, even Morgan's hellos' got next to no response from Reid. If one of the other team members were in the room Reid might grunt to Morgan in response.

Three days in and Morgan had enough as the team filed out of the ready room after yet a non-update update on how Sam's family didn't know he was mixed up in anything and had no leads. Morgan waited for Reid and he to be the last two there. Reid a little pre occupied with a pocket book of The Raven hadn't noticed that Morgan had locked the door.

"Do you mind I'm very busy." Reid said as Morgan blocked his path.

"Look I know that I said some downright mean things but-"

"That's right you did!" suddenly Reid closed the book and held it so tight his knuckles were white.

"Look I tried to make that right! I've apologised in person again and again, I even circulated a memo!"

"A memo?! Do you hear yourself? You are supposed to be my friend but you get Blake to babysit and now Hotch told me I have to be teamed with JJ when I'm back in the field. Is that how little you trust me? Care-" Reid caught himself before his real question came out.

"No one is babysitting you! Besides I'm sure you could do with a break from me and of course I trust you." Morgan knew what Reid had almost asked and if he had real balls he would have answered. Of course the real answer was that Morgan cared more than Reid thought and the idea that Reid felt Morgan didn't care at all hurt Morgan so much it was like a fiery pain in his chest, he had to stop his eyes from watering.

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Tell me how to put this right?" Morgan wanted to say more, wanted to get closer to feel the zap he felt when he pushed Reid out of the way of the bullet.

Morgan's mind went straight back to the moment where Reid's minty fresh breath filled his nostrils and gave him shivers, where all he wanted to do was kiss Reid's lips and not stop kissing him until his lips had felt every inch of him. He wanted pull Reid's cardigan off and rip open his shirt.

He forced his mind back into the room.

"So I don't see how that can change." Reid had been speaking the whole time and Morgan had only heard bits of it.

"Look Reid I'm trying here. If you change your mind and you think we can be buddies again then cool, but it's up to you." Suddenly Morgan unlocked the door and left.

Reid was standing there open mouthed, Morgan had acted so abruptly. He stood there and through the glass door he watched Morgan head for his office.

After a few minutes deciding what he should do Reid headed to Morgan's office. As he reached the door he heard voices, JJ said something then Reid heard his own name.

"You don't get it!" Morgan shouted at JJ.

"Why because I'm a woman?!" She asked not entirely offended.

"Yes, sort of I don't know. All I know is that as a straight guy its wrong ok?! A guy who wants to kiss another guy and do …. That stuff (Here Reid was sure Derek had made a gesture but he didn't see what) that's not right?!"

Standing there Reid felt all the blood drain from his face so much so Reid was sure every pint of blood in his body were pools in his shoes.

Using the wall for support Reid made his way back to the bull pit.

(meanwhile in Hotch's office)

Aaron's phone rang.

"Hello BAU Section Chef Agent Hotchner"

"Don't you ever get sick of that?" a distorted, but clearly male voice asked.

"I'm sorry?! Who is this?" asked Aaron.

"Don't you ever get sick of hearing your own job title, your own name? Do you ever get sick of saying it, every day, every time you answer the phone. Does it all not become a little monotonous?"

"Who am I speaking too?" Aaron tried to get the caller to keep talking as he sent Penelope a IM from his laptop about tracing the call.

"You can call me "The Raven" if you like." Now there seemed a sneer to the callers tone.

"We have been looking for you." Hotch said trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Not very hard I see. Poor Mr Scholl is dead and even with my clue you are no closer than you were before Misha Owens died. All this death Agent Hotchner, and no close to finding me." The Raven chuckled at this.

"Then why give yourself away by calling?" Asked Hotch.

"Well I have to give the FBI a leg to stand on, how else will they hang themselves." Again the Raven laughed.

"Did you want to confess?"

"What I wanted Aaron  was to see if you are any better at saving your own?!" when he spoke the Raven had emphasised the word Aaron, but now the Raven waited holding his breath.

"My own?" it was less of a question and more of a demand for information.

"Well I happened to bump into an old colleague of yours the other day. Would you like to say hello?" Asked The Raven.

"Agent Hotchner?" Pleaded a female voice.

"Now who could that be?" The Raven asked jeeringly.

"Ag-agent Seaver?"Guessed Hotch.

"Ah well done! And they say Reid is the genius." Mocked the Raven. "Now before you go all heroic on me and demand that I not hurt her or something just as boring, I have a few instructions, which if you follow the lovely Ashley will be just fine. First I'm guessing the wonderful Penelope Garcia is telling you she has tract me down."

The Raven was correct Garcia had just IMed Hotch back with a location.

"I know what you're going to say Aaron and yes an entirely predictable choice of hide out but let's face it you still didn't think to look. Instruction number two, come alone. Ugh so predictable I almost couldn't say it, but still a pretty little life hangs in the balance. Oh and I will know if you bring back up, like that bad boy Derek or that MILF JJ, I must admit Blake isn't my type too much self-loathing and that Rossi, all that Italian American bravado, I think Emily was right to get out when she did," Showing off his knowledge of the team The Raven hoped it would be enough to scare Hotch into coming alone.

"How will I find you?" Hotch asked through clenched teeth.

"Got to the point Penelope gave you. After that follow the signs." The Raven hung up.

Hotch grabbed his coat and his gear.

Just as Reid reached his desk Hotch came rushing out of his office.

"Hey did you get a lead?" Asked Spencer as Hotch passed.

"Stay here!" Ordered Hotch roughly.

"Not on active service remember?" Reid called after him as Hotch continued to the lifts.

Moments later JJ entered the bull pit.

"Hey Reid do you know where Hotch is going?" She asked.

"No, why don't you ask Morgan." He didn't know exactly why he was so angry with JJ maybe it was because she had listened to Morgan and not fought Reid's corner.

"I was just with Morgan." JJ answered honestly not catching onto Reid's sarcasm.

Morgan headed down to see Penelope, he needed to get her opinion on the whole Reid thing and he had the excuse of looking for Hotch as a perfect cover.

When Morgan got there however relationship advice went out the window. Penelope was nervously pacing back and forth in her office.

"Wow baby girl what's wrong?" Morgan asked as he placed two hot chocolates on the nearest desk.

"I don't want to tell you." She said still pacing. "Well it's not that I don't want to tell you it's that I can't. So I don't want to get into trouble so I don't want you to get into trouble, so I guess really I don't want to tell you because I don't want either of us to get into trouble."

"Doll face, calm down because you are making no sense." Gently Derek took both of Penelope's hands and stopped her walking.

"Hotch is in Spencer." She blurted out.

"Hotch what?"

Penelope realised the confusion. "Ew no, he is in Spencer West Virginia." Penelope points at a screen.

If he were to tell the truth Morgan was a bit relived by the explanation even if he still had no clue why Aaron was there.

Penelope started to fidget.

"And what is Hotch doing in Spencer." It felt strange to say and also caused a strange filling in Morgan's stomach like he had just been punched in it.

She hesitated for a second.

"A man calling himself The Raven phoned Hotch-" before she could finish Morgan went to leave.

"You can't go after Hotch, The Raven has Agent Seaver!"

Morgan stood still, of course there was a reason Hotch went by himself.


	7. Pallas and Athena

Three hours later the whole team waited in the ready room for news about Hotch who, by that time, would have reached Spencer.

The conference speaker in the Ready room, bleeped.

"Penelope?" Hotch's voice filled the room.

"Actually sir the whole team is here." Replied Penelope apologetically.

Hotch took a moment, "I have apprised the LEO's in Spencer of the situation as The Raven's instructions are leading me to Green Bank." Explained Hotch.

"Sir Green Bank is home to a special radio telescope. The town can't use Wi-Fi or wireless devices. I'm pretty sure they don't even use electric blankets. Sir that means we won't reach you on your cell or radio." Penelope announced.

"Green Bank is the small town in the centre of FFC's 13,000 square miles of land, Known as the National Radio Quiet Zone, it was designed to protect the two government radio telescopes from interference caused by man-made signals and static. It is the largest radio telescope in the world and it works meter to millimetre wavelengths, and has a 100 meter diameter catchment area. It is used every year for approximately 6500 hours. It weighs 8500 tons and is over 450 feet tall." Informed Reid.

"Oh just 8500 tons?!" Repeated Rossi teasingly.

"I'm aware which is why I have left instructions with the Spencer PD. They will give me a chance to retrieve Agent Seaver on my own but if I haven't made contact by a certain time they will send backup." Hotch replied to Penelope.

"That's a big risk Hotch." Voiced Morgan.

"It was the terms set by The Raven." Explained Hotch.

"He named himself?" Asked Reid.

"Yes."

"Well that's original." Scoffed Rossi.

"Ok we will reach out to Spencer PD and coordinate with them." JJ told Hotch.

"Are you sure you can trust him Hotch, do you trust this Raven guy?" Rossi asked concerned.

"I don't know but I do believe he is capable of killing Seaver." He answered honestly.

The team fell quiet as they felt the fear and worry that filled the situation.

"I'm at the boarder now." Hotch said as a way of farewell.

"Good luck sir." Penelope piped up.

Morgan hit a button on the speaker.

"How are we supposed to wait to hear from him? I can't just sit here." Reid asked.

"Penelope, keep looking for any unsolved murders with the same MO, besides the two we already know about in Las Vegas. Reid and Blake re-examine the poems, JJ coordinate with Spencer PD, Rossi I want you to contact Seaver's family they might have a lead." Morgan delegated.

"Sure thing." Penelope said jumping up and heading for her office, too shocked by the situation to call Morgan any of his nicknames.

Reid picked up the file and left the room without making any acknowledgment of Morgan's orders.

The team go to work, Penelope set each screen to search a different data base, she even had clearance to connect to the CIA database.

JJ went to her office to coordinate with Spencer PD. She plotted the journey PD told her Hotch had taken to get to Spencer and the last location they had contact with him.

Rossi had contacted the Mrs Seaver and found out that she had no idea that her daughter was missing. Rossi Knew Ashley would not thank him for it but even so he called her father Charles "The Redmond Ripper" Beauchamp. Rossi explained the circumstance to the Prison warden who then allowed Rossi to speak to Charles. When Rossi had finished telling Beauchamp what happened to Ashley there was a loud bang and shouting. Charles had become enraged and violent.

Reid had stayed in the Ready room with Blake the looked over every line of the Poe poem and also the one written by the UNSUB.

After a few minutes, when he could be sure the rest of the team was busy working Reid went to Penelope's office.

When he walked in the flickering screens took him by surprise they were so bright and images flickered.

"Oh Reid!" Penelope sounded socked to see him.

"Hi Penelope, I just wanted to talk to you." Reassured Reid.

"Sure sugar what's wrong."

"Well I was just wondering, you and Derek talk right?"

"Sure" Penelope sounded suspicious.

"I was just wondering if he has spoken to you?"

"About what?"

"How he feels about me?"

Penelope started to panic had Morgan finally told Reid the truth about his feelings?

"You know about finding out I'm gay?!"

Apparently not.

"Look Reid I think this is something you should talk to Morgan about." Penelope didn't want to be the one stuck in the middle.

She got the feeling that Reid wasn't listening she followed his eye line and saw that he looked at the computer screen behind her.

"Is that Misha?" asked Reid.

"Oh yes sorry!" Penelope pressed a button and the image disappeared.

Reid had been trying so hard to remember what Misha looked like when he was alive that was only just beginning to forget what he looked like dead.

"There were three that we know of." Reid spoke more to himself than to Penelope.

"Three, that number, there is something about three…." Suddenly Reid ran out the door.

Reid reached the ready room, he picked up a pen.

"Hey Reid where did you go?" Blake asked but got no answer instead she watched as Reid whipped the board clean.

She read the words out as Reid wrote them. "John doe 1, john doe2, Misha."

She read the next line. "Reid/Protagonist, Hotch/Raven-,Misha?/Lenore."

"The number three is important but I can't see how Seaver fits into all this."

Both sat there thinking.

"They are the only characters in The Raven?" Asked Blake.

"Ye-no! No the Raven perches on a bust of Pallas!" Reid starts to write again.

Pallas, Zeus, Athena

"But what does that mean?" Blake asked.

"Pallas and Athena were in a duel. Athena is the daughter of Zeus and Pallas was in Zeus's care but when both needed him he chose his own daughter Athena and left Pallas to die."

Suddenly both looked at each other.

"You don't think he means Hotch is Zeus?" Blake's voice shook a little.

"If he is then I think that would make Seaver Pallas. She was in Hotch's care after all, maybe as a boss and not a father but even so."

"That leaves Athena!" Mussed Blake.

"But Hotch doesn't have a daughter."

"No but he does have a son!" As she spoke Blake ran to the door.

They reached the bull Pit just as Morgan appeared with a man in cuffs, he was a little shorter then Morgan, white and with slicked back hair and a British trailered suit and Italian shoes. When the man saw Reid he smiled, showing his bleached white smile.

"Who is this?" Demanded Reid.

"The Raven, pleased to meet you" he answered sticking out his cuffed hand as if to shake Reid's.

Morgan hit his hands way.

"What have you done with him?!" Bellowed Reid.

"Who Hotch?" Asked Morgan.

"No Jack." Reid screeched not even bothering to look at Morgan.

Morgan was about to speak but The Raven spoke first "Finally you understand my clue."

O0o000oo0o0o0o0o

Morgan had calmed Reid enough to get "The Raven" into the interview room.

Morgan sent JJ and Rossi to conduct the first interview. Reid and Morgan watched from behind a two way mirror.

"So this is our very own WB Yeats." Jeered Rossi.

"He was Irish!" Snapped the Raven.

"And an actual poet!" Added Rossi.

The Raven pulled an angry sneer.

"Where is Jack Hotchner?" Asked JJ coming to the point.

"I want to talk to Spencer Reid."

"Where are Agents Hotchner and Seaver?" Demanded Rossi.

"I will speak only to Doctor Spencer Reid."

This continued, any and all questions put to him were answered in the same way and the Raven never asked for a lawyer.

Eventually Rossi and JJ decided to take a break.

They joined Reid and Morgan in the observation room.

"Well he's determined I'll give him that." Rossi said as he entered the room.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go in there." JJ told Reid.

"What other choice do we have. We have no idea what he has done to Jack. If talking to him saves Jack then I want to talk to him." Reid said heading to the door.

"Not on your own!" Morgan followed Reid out of the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Hotch's day)

Hotch passed Reid

"Hey did you get a lead?" Asked Spencer as Hotch passed.

"Stay here!" Ordered Hotch roughly.

"Not on active service remember?" Reid called after him as Hotch continued to the lifts.

Hotch repeatedly pressed the lift button, he gave up and ran through the door for the stairs.

When he got to the car park he jumped into his Tahoe and reached to put on his seat belt, Just as he reached over to put his key in the ignition he heard a phone ring.

It wasn't Hotch's phone but the ringing came from inside the car. He opened the glove compartment and there was a disposable phone.

"Hello?!" Hotch answered.

"I must admit you were quick." Laughed the Raven.

"When you reach Spencer hit redial, this phone is programed to only call my number. Oh and don't bother Garcia, she won't be able to track these calls. Better get moving Agent Seaver is looking a little peaky." Again The Raven chuckled.

Hotch started his car and put on the lights, he drove at dangerous speeds.

When he reached the town sign he called the Raven.

"I'm here." Said Hotch angrily.

"Good. Drive to the end of the street, there is a bar called fledglings. They will have a package for you." With that The Raven hung up.

Hotch drove to the pub and went inside.

"I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner of the FBI, I believe you have a package for me?!" Aaron asked showing his badge and then putting it away again.

"Sure!" the tall dark haired barman left the room and came back with an envelope.

Aaron put on latex gloves before taking it.

"Oh man is this some part of a crime? Coz if it is I had nothing to do with it. I mean he dude looked completely normal, well I mean not our usual type of customer but still!" The barman sounded astonished.

"Can you describe the man?" asked Aaron.

"I mean I just remember the suit you know. We deal with college kids mostly so you notice when a suit walks in."

"Thank you." Aaron said as he walked out holding the envelope.

It wasn't enough of a description, and Aaron didn't have time to interview the barman properly he had to save Agent Seaver.

Aaron climbed into the car and slowly opened the envelope which contained keys and instructions.

Dearest Aaron,

You are on your way to Green Bank so you better ditch that federal car, those pesky trackers wreak havoc with Green Bank telescope and we don't want that do we?

Also a quick reminder, do not bring back up. You may rendezvous with LEO's just to have on standby poor Agent Seaver doesn't look so well.

The car is parked behind the bar.

Well come on then, show me just how good an Agent you are and don't forget times a ticking.

The Raven.

Hotch grabbed the keys, envelop and letter he jumped out of the car and ran down the street to the Police station.

Hotch walked through the front doors and took out his badge.

"I'm Unite Chief Aaron Hotchner with the FBI's Behavioural Analectic Unit, may I speak to the officer in charge?" He asked.

After a short explanation of events Hotch hoped they would help.

"So let me jus' see if I un'er stan' you. Der is a serial killer, jus' as free as a daisy up der in Green Bank and not only do you not wan' us to tell dem you wan' to go in solo?" Asked the officer.

"Yes sir, but I would like to have some officers and EMT's on standby if possible." Hotch requested.

"Fella you make it back you can have wha' ever you wan'."

"I've just go to make a phone call." Hotch said dropping the envelop and letter into an evidence bag which a junior officer held open for him, then Hotch walk away.

Hotch stood by the window and took out his phone.

"Penelope?" Hotch's voice filled the room.

"Actually sir the whole team is here." Replied Penelope apologetically.

He told the team where he was going and that they could not contact him.

When he hung up the Captain of the police department came over, the same one he had just been speaking to.

"We are ready." He said fixing his coat.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

Didn't he understand Hotch had to go on his own or Seaver would die.

"We are going to take you to de car and then escor' you to the border." The Captain answered.

When they got to the car park they saw that there was a 1982 AMC Eagle waiting.

Hotch unlocked the door with the keys from the envelope. He started the car and the engine rattled and then hummed.

The LEO's escorted Hotch to the boarder and no further.

They flashed their lights as Hotch crossed the border and Hotch waved out the window.

Now Hotch was on his own, there inside the National Quite Zone he couldn't use his phone, or even turn on the radio. No tracer on the car or back up, if it went sideways it could cost Hotch his life. And though he didn't know it at the time, it could cost Jack's too.


	8. Mr Sandman

Reid entered the interview room roughly not waiting to hold the door for Morgan.

"Where is Jack Hotchner?" He demanded.

"All in good time." Smiled the Raven.

"I want to know now! And where exactly in Green Bank are Agents Hotchner and Seaver?" Reid added.

"You just want to get straight to the good stuff don't you?!" Now there was something different about The Raven's sneer, something Morgan didn't like.

"Don't you want to know who I am or why I did this?" Asked the Raven.

Reid didn't answer, of course he wanted to know but finding Jack was more important. Reid decided it might be quicker to play along.

"Fine who are you?" He asked.

"I must admit I was a little disappointed when you didn't recognise me." Though he was still smiling the Raven seemed to speak the truth.

"I don't know you." Snapped Reid.

"I guess I do look a little different." Now The Raven smiled widely almost boastfully.

"Why don't we start with a name?" Asked Morgan reminding the Raven he was there.

"Well now I go by Edgar, what can I say, the writer had such an effect on me." Nothing seemed to flatten the Raven's smile.

"Wait Edgar Green?! I know you. You're some multi-millionaire." Morgan said in a confused tone.

"Well done!" praised the Raven. "I'd clap but." He lifted his cuffed hands.

"Why don't I know that?" Reid asked Morgan.

"He made it by creating a new app that lets people-" Morgan began to explain.

"Oh enough of that there's a child's life at stake." The Raven reminded them.

"So why don't you cut to the chase?" demanded Reid.

"You still don't know who I am do you?" Still the Raven's smile didn't falter.

"Agent Morgan just said you are Edger Green?!" Reid couldn't understand why he was adamant that they knew each other.

"Before that, before the money I went by a different name." the UNSUB told him. "Perhaps some context might help. You were the young research assistant for a professor of criminology. Only the BAU couldn't quite solve the case without Jason Gideon and his genius sidekick, Spencer Reid."

Reid concentrated, he never forgot a face.

"I was barely 22 back then. And if you are now twenty-"

"Six." The Raven helpfully informed him.

"That would mean you were sixteen when we met." Reid mussed aloud.

"Are all your friends so easily forgotten?" Asked the UNSUB with a knowing smile.

Reid stared at him, concentrating with all his might. Suddenly Reid's eyes widened.

"Ah he has it now." The UNSUB gave a wide grin.

"You can't be….. no …. But you can't be him. He was so.." Stuttered Reid.

"Young? Nice? Naïve?" Suggested the Raven.

"What is it? Who is this guy?!" Morgan felt the anger build inside him, he could tell his cheeks were turning red.

"One of the first cases I assisted Gideon on…" Reid let the end of his sentence die.

"Yeah?!" Morgen added egging Reid on.

"Two unsubs were killing young couples. At first we didn't understand how the UNSUBS were getting in." Reid looked away from the Raven.

"Ah so mommy and daddy liked to hack people to bits too?" Chucked Morgan.

"They were great people and my parents!" It was obvious that Morgan's joke had ruffled the Raven's feathers.

"All this because your parents were psychopaths?" Asked Morgan.

"I did all of this to hurt the man who sent my parents to prison." Snapped the Raven.

"You blame me for your parents' incarceration?" Reid asked in a shocked tone.

"Thanks to you and the brilliant Jason Gideon my father got the electric chair. And due to Doctor Reid's testimony, my mother was confined to solitary confinement." The Raven informed Morgan.

"If this was about Reid and Gideon why is it just Reid's life you are trying to destroy?" Questioned Morgan.

The Raven didn't answer he remained silent and smiled.

"I…. we… Evan Gray was the son of the murderers Mary and Dallas Gray who dismembered 12 couples from several different states. After his parents arrest I kept in contact with him, until Gideon made me realise that Evan was becoming too attached." Reid told Morgan.

"Yes, it is extraordinarily difficult to understand why an impressionable young man might become close to the man who he thought saved him. Of course, I would never have felt that way if I understood that it was you who caused my parents to die in prison." The Ravin-Edger-Evan said.

"Your mother died?" Asked Reid.

"Yes, last year in isolation." Conformed the Raven.

"Stresser" Muttered Morgan.

"You think I am one of your UNSUBS?" Demanded the Raven.

"If the cuffs fit!" Morgan Quipped.

"So because I cut ties with you and gave evidence at your mothers parole hearing, which lead to her being put in solitary, you have destroyed my life. And killed two people?" Reid was aghast at the Raven's motive for murder.

"If you don't give me what I want you can add two bodies to the count, maybe more." The Raven had now composed himself. He sat still looking Reid in the eye.

It was almost as if the Raven was daring Reid in some way.

"You are holding an agent and a child hostage and you think we are just going to give into your damands like that?!" Morgan asked clicking his fingers.

"I think that depends on Doctor Reid." The Raven's tone was arrogant. He fully believed that Reid would give into any demands he had.

"Well doctor, you already have the blood of two men on your hands, can you handle the guilt that you would feel should Miss Seaver and lil Jack die?"

Reid knew the Raven was trying to get under his skin and it was working. It would always plage him should Seaver die but he knew that if Hotch lost Jack he, Reid would never forgive himself.

"You think you are the one in charge here?" Demanded Morgan. He could see how the Raven's words effected Reid, but Morgan was not going to let some twenty-six-year-old UNSUB call the shots.

"Yes, actually I do. Right now, I am the only person who knows the location of Agent Seaver, Agent Hotchner and his son. And if you want to keep all three alive then you will do exactly what you are told."

Morgan wanted to hit this asshole.

"When your parents were arrested there was no proof you helped them. However, given your current actions I can only assume that Gideon was right, you played a part in the murders they committed." Reid said as he watched the Raven's smile widen.

"Are we going to rehash the past? Don't forget there is a child missing." The Raven reminded them.

"So tell us where he is!" Commanded Morgan leaning over the desk.

"I will! Just as soon as my demands are met." "Oh look at the time." The Raven said looking at his watch.

"Ok so what are your demands?" Morgan asked standing up and crossed his arms.

"A kiss." The Raven replied.

"I'm sorry?" Morgan asked letting his arms fall.

"Don't worry agent I wouldn't dream of making you lower yourself to kiss a gay man." Chuckled the Raven in response

Morgan resented the Raven's comment.

"Did you have a particular person in mind?" Laughed Morgan.

The Raven looked at Reid.

"No way! You can forget it!" Roared Morgan.

"Honestly, you're not going to let such a small thing like a kiss stop you from saving three people you care about, now would you?" The Raven seemed hardly able to contain his glee.

"You honestly want us to believe that, for a kiss from the man you blame for the death of your parents, you will tell us the exact location of our missing team and Jack." Questioned Morgan.

"Well I never said exact location but I mean you could use all the information you can get right now. I mean you don't even know if he is in America right now. Imagine if in a second you could find out his location and his health. All it would take is one, little, kiss." As he spoke the Raven held up a finger.

Reid opened his mouth to answer the Raven.

"Keep dreaming freak!" Morgan got between the Raven and Reid.

"Testy! I was under the impression Reid was capable of making his own decisions." Sneered the Raven not even flinching.

"Morgan it's just a kiss?!" Reid protested.

The Raven shifted in his seat, his smile only growing.

"No! You are going to tell us what we need to know and you are going to tell us now!" Morgan bunched the metal desk.

The Raven laughed heartily.

"Morgan stop!" Reid ordered.

Reid put his hands on Morgan's shoulders and pulled him away from the Raven.

"Tick tock!" The Raven sang.

"Look Morgan it's just a kiss! If that gets us closer to finding Hotch, Seaver and Jack, then so what?!" Reid said trying to calm Morgan.

"No! not over my dead body. That lunatic has hurrahed you, made you look like a sicko and killed people and you think a kiss is just nothing. It's the one thing he wants and you just want to give it to him?!" Asked Morgan outraged.

"Do want to stand here talking about whether a kiss is worth the lives of the people we love or do you want to do anything we can to get them back?" Reid knew Morgan could not dispute this.

Morgan nodded, he was trying to keep his mind off the way his stomach had knotted when Reid spoke about love, he tried to stop telling himself that Reid still loved Hotch.

Reid walked towards the Raven.

"As much as I like jewellery I don't think these are very romantic." As he spoke the Raven lifted his cuffs.

Reid saw a look come over Morgan this was more than just disgust.

Morgan paused for a moment, he thought he would save time and Reid's breath by doing as the Raven asked.

Grabbing the Raven by his cuffs Morgan was rough about unlocking them.

"One kiss and you tell us everything!" Instructed Morgan.

Slowly Reid Walked towards the Raven, as he did so, he pushed his short curly hair behind his ears. Morgan backed away, noticing that Reid was beginning to blush.

Suddenly Morgan moved towards Reid.

"He doesn't need a chance to take one of us down." As he spoke Morgan pointed to Reid's revolver.

"Oh yeah of course." Replied Reid as he handed over his gun.

"I'm not trying to trick anyone." Chuckled the Raven.

"I'll play it safe if it is all the same to you." Snapped Morgan, placing Reid's revolver in the waistband of his jeans.

Reid leaned awkwardly on the desk and he lowered his lips to meet the Raven's.

Their lips met and as Reid went to pull away the Raven placed his hand on Reid's cheek to keep him there. The Raven had not been rough when he placed his hand on Reid and yet it let Reid know the Raven was not done yet.

Reid's bottom full lip caressed the Raven's top lip. The Raven's jaw flexed with each kiss and suddenly Morgan could see their glistening tongues intertwine, their moist lips made a gentle smacking noise.

A piercing rage cut through Morgan, he wanted to beat the Raven's head off the desk until he became unconscious.

The kissing continued until Morgan couldn't take it anymore, he jumped forward and pulled Reid off the desk.

"You have your pound of flesh now start talking!" He bellowed in the Raven's face.

"You know I had you all wrong?! I thought you were just another badge wearing homophobe." The Raven seemed impressed as he strengthened his tie.

.


	9. The Cuckoo in Chains

Spencer steadied himself, Derek had pulled him to his feet so fast the room was still spinning. He stood there, his hair ruffled from where The Raven had placed his hand. His shirt and cardigan pulled to one side from where Morgan had grabbed him.

Suddenly Spencer's brain kicked in, wasn't Morgan just a badge waring homophobe? What did the Raven get that Spencer didn't?

Morgan slammed his hand against the table again.

"No more trips down memory Lane! Where is Jack Hotchner and where exactly are Agent Hotchner and Agent Seaver?" Morgan demanded.

Morgan hoped that the lump that had begun to grow south of his belt was not too evident. Yes seeing Reid kiss this vile excuse for a human had angered him beyond sanity but it was still Reid's lips, still Reid's soft, light pink tongue.

The Raven smiled again. He lifted his right hand and dragged his thumb across the corner of his lip.

Morgan saw the glistening saliva as The Raven looked at his thumb. Before Morgan could speak the Raven placed his thumb in his mouth.

He moaned as he sucked.

"The good things really do come to those who wait." The Raven said after removing his thumb from his mouth.

Morgan felt like his stomach was on fire, with out a word he swung his hand out. With a creak and clank the cuffs were back where they belonged.

"You got what you wanted now its our turn!" Growled Morgen as he walked around the desk to look the Raven in the eye.

"Oh now now, Agent Morgen. I'm a one man at a time type of guy." Joked the Raven.

"Cut the queer crap!" Morgan didn't mean that word, and he hated saying it, but being his friend hadn't worked and they needed to find Jack.

The Raven's face fell, everything was all too serious now.

"Do you know most people can't even tell the difference between a Raven and a crow." The subject said looking at Reid.

"No one cares about stupid birds. Just tell us where Jack is." Demanded Derek as he shook with rage.

"If you would shut up and listen you would know I am telling you." The Raven still looked away from Morgen.

There was silence again.

The Raven looked at his watch and then spoke.

"You don't need me to tell you the story of "The Assignation" do you?" He asked Reid.

"No." Reid replied quickly.

"I thought not." Smiled the Raven.

"The ass a who?" Asked Derek

"Bright ain't he?" Jeered the Raven.

Reid leaned into Morgan, "A man holidaying in Italy takes a night time gondola down the canal when a baby falls into the water. Passers by try to help but it is no good. Then a cloaked stranger saves the baby. The woman's husband, the mayor, sees the way his wife and the saviour are with each other. The woman arranges a time with the man. Dawn I believe. The traveller in the gondola offers to take this man home. The traveller and saviour agree to meet at the saviour's home at dawn. The traveller discovers that the saviours house is plush and rich with objects. The two men chat and drink only as the Sun comes up over the horizon the traveller has realised the saviour is dead. The man had poisoned his own drink. Just then news is sent that the mayor's wife has also killed herself."

The Raven had nodded while Reid told the story.

"So what does that have to do with Jack?" Derek demanded.

"I think the Raven is saying that Jack's the baby. Aren't you?" Reid asked the Raven.

The Raven nodded.

"And he is near water?"

Again the Raven nodded.

"Then who are the parents because you have sent Hotch- I mean Agent Hotchner away. And you know Jacks mothers already dead!" Morgan's face was magenta in colour.

"I…. I think in this version we are." Reid answered.

The Raven smiled with satisfaction.

"Lift your claw

Or even your paw

And let it lead you down the brooke

But make sure to look

Before you jump

You might hit a bump

If you make it best take a rest

It's relaxing here in the crow's nest."

A look of understanding came over Ried's face.

Suddenly the Raven lifted his hands.

"You think we are going to just let you leave." Chuckled Morgan.

"I withdraw my confession! And you don't have one feather of evidence to keep me here."

Derek's face started to turn red.

"And I think you'll find your out of time to hold me." The Raven added with a smile.

The door open and Rossi entered, he walked over to The Raven and opened his cuffs.

"Hey Rossi man…!" Began Derek.

"He's right Morgan, without his confession we have nothing to hold him on." Rossi held out a hand as he spoke, his gesture told Morgen to cool down.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Doctor Reid." Evan Said standing up.

Evan's eyes scanned Reid's body up and down, Evan even bit his own lip.

Morgan flinched.

"Cool it lover boy." Evan the Raven added as he closed his suit coat and fixed his hair.

Smirking he exited through the door with out another word.

The door hadn't even closed when Morgan spoke.

"Rossi this guy is our UNSUB and he gets to walk out of here?" He demanded.

"Look I know the kid is guilty but we have a chance to save Jack so can we get to that?" Rossi begged.

Morgen wanted to argue the point but Rossi was right at least about making Jack their priority.

"What did he give you?" Rossi asked Reid.

"He mentioned a brooke and a crows nest which leads me to believe Jack is being held around Crows Nest Natural Area Preserve." Reid answered.

"That seems way too easy." Interjected Morgan.

"Hey don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" Warned Rossi "This guy isn't as smart as he thinks he is."

"Ok Reid and Morgan you go check out this nest I got to get a tail set up for this Evan, Raven guy." Rossi let the others out first, time might be important who knew what crazy idea this guy had.

Reid and Morgan drove with flashing lights on. The Crows nest was not far away but night was coming quickly and they didn't know what dawn would threaten.

Finally Reid had to ask, "Why did he call you lover boy?"

"Who knows. I mean they guy is bonkers you know?!" Morgan replied, increasing their speed a little.

"And before that he called you green eyed?"

"Seriously you think I know why he said any of that?" Suddenly Morgan felt more pressure to get to the Crow's nest quickly.

"You pulled me off him?!"

"Forgive me for not wanting to see your tongue down that freaks throat!" Grunted Morgan getting angry now.

"So he is a freak because he is gay?" Reid asked crossing his arms.

"No, he is a freak because he has killed people. What is with you?" Morgan asked.

Just then they came off the road and pulled into the left. A forest opened up in front of them.

"When Jack is safe you and I are going talk this out." Hissed Reid.

They went to the park's office to asked questions. they walked through the door and sitting at the nearest table was Jack and a young woman who had olive skin and long dark hair.

Jack ran to Reid.

"Uncle Reid!"

Morgan walked over to the woman, he showed her his badge.

"What's your name?" He asked her

"Maria Horhayz."

"Why do you have this boy?" Morgan used his pen to point at Jack.

"His father brought him to me this morning. He had booked me weeks ago. He said that his son had wanted to see the Crow's Nest but he had an important meeting, so I must take him. He said to stay with the boy all day. That his uncles Spencer and Derek come for him."

Derek took out his phone and opened a picture from the teams last night out. He zoomed in.

"Is this that man?" he asked turning the phone around.

"Nu, this man is very tall with grey hair. You call him silver fox?"

Again Morgan went to another picture this time of the Raven.

"Are you sure it wasn't him."

"Nu, he too short and this man he a lot older. When I see him I think he granddad but good looking granddad."

Morgan turned around, Reid had kneeled down and was still hugging Jack.

Reid helped Jack into the car, he kept asking for his dad but neither of the men knew what to tell him.

"It won't be long now. You'll see him soon." Lied Morgan.

"I'll let the team know we have him." Reid said taking out his phone.

As he did, a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Reid picked it up and opened it.

It had no words only symbols and numbers.

!45;6)53(‡?.‡(5๚8*)=5008ɫ

"What's that?" Asked Morgan looking at the scrap of paper.

"I think it's a clue. The Raven must have put it in my pocket when I was kissing him." Reid answered even though his mind was already trying to decode it. He had seen it before in one of Edgar Allan Poe's story's, but he needed to get back to the office and decode it.

"Could it lead to Hotch?" Whispered Morgan.

"Maybe."

Morgan was annoyed by Reid's renewed silence, was he fantasising about his kiss with the Raven?


End file.
